


Don't play with fire

by m00nlight_shad0w12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crimes & Criminals, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eren has no idea what he's getting himself into, Eruriren - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, M/M, Naive Eren Yeager, Police, Sex Toys, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform, kind of blackmailing, short JeanxMarco, who am I kidding this is pure smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight_shad0w12/pseuds/m00nlight_shad0w12
Summary: Eren has no idea what he's getting himself into when he reaches the small village in South Italy and stumbles into the local mafia business.Meanwhile, Levi is the local police officer, not only subordinated to the Police Chief Erwin Smith in a professional way. If the secretary Petra Ral had only the slightest idea what police work next door really looks like...





	1. Wer stört denn da die Polizeiarbeit?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this story was really fun, it started out as some fun project and kind of escalated in something bigger than I expected. I hope you have as much fun reading than I had writing it! It's also already published on Wattpad, which is why I wrote it in German, I hope to translate this into English one day. But for now, enjoy.

~Levi~

Mit fest zusammengepressten Beinen schiebe ich mich auf dem Bürostuhl weiter unter meinen Schreibtisch und beuge mich über die Akten vor mir. Ich versuche mich wirklich zu konzentrieren, mit dieser stupiden Arbeit weiterzukommen, ohne mich zu sehr ablenken zu lassen.  
Ab und zu muss ich krampfhaft ein leises Keuchen unterdrücken und rutsche vorsichtig auf dem Stuhl herum.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich den großen muskulösen blonden Mann, der mir schräg gegenüber an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und sich gerade weit in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt und gähnend die Arme ausstreckt.  
Ebenso wie ich trägt er ein schwarzes, enganliegendes Hemd, mit dem aufgedruckten Polizeilogo an den kurzen Ärmeln, welches sich nur durch die glänzende Chief Marke auf der Brust von meinem unterscheidet.

Wie so oft, fallen mir die definierten Abbildungen seiner Muskeln unter dem dünnen Stoff auf und ich verliere mich für einen Moment in der Vorstellung, ihn ganz ohne Hemd dort sitzen zu sehen.  
„Was für ein öder Nachmittag, nicht wahr Levi? Ich habe das Gefühl du bist mittlerweile etwas gelangweilt, irre ich mich?" Sein eben noch entspannter Gesichtsausdruck nimmt auf einmal etwas leicht Verschlagenes an und er grinst mich zwinkernd an, als er fortfährt.  
„Daran sollten wir doch vielleicht mal etwas ändern, hm?" Noch während er spricht, fährt seine Hand zu einer kleinen schwarzen Fernbedienung auf seinem Schreibtisch, auf welcher er einen Drehknopf bedient. 

Im selben Moment keuche ich laut auf und mein ganzer Körper spannt sich weiter an unter dem Versuch keine Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen.  
Leider lässt mich die nun deutlich gesteigerte Stimulierung in meinem Allerwertesten am ganzen Körper erschauern und ich muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, um mich weiter unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dieser verdammte Bastard.  
„rrhw Erwin!" knurre ich gepresst hervor und schlage meine Augen wieder auf. Ich durchbohre seine eisblauen Augen mit einem tödlichen Blick.  
Als Antwort darauf wird sein fieses Grinsen nur breiter und er lehnt sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er sich genüsslich die Lippen leckt. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr es mich anmacht, wenn du dich so vor deinen Gefühlen zierst, Levi.", flüstert er mir mit seiner erotisch brummenden Stimme zu. 

Ich funkle ihn weiter böse an und versuche, auf meinem Stuhl umherrutschend, eine weniger reizende Position zu finden. Das wird er noch bereuen.  
Leider erreiche ich durch meine Aktion genau das Gegenteil und ich spüre auf einmal wie das Vibro-Ei in mir auf meinen empfindlichen Punkt trifft. Ehe ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann, entfährt mir ein eindeutiges Stöhnen und mein ganzer Körper erzittert vor unterdrückter Lust.  
Ich spüre wie meine Skinny Jeans im Schritt deutlich enger wird und ich meine wachsende Erektion kaum mehr aufhalten kann. Für einen Moment bin ich halb weggetreten vor lauter Ekstase, komme bei dem Geräusch von Erwins brummigen Lachen allerdings schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. 

Ich würde gerade nichts lieber machen, als diesem sadistischen Penner an die Gurgel zu springen und ihm die Fernbedienung selber in den Arsch zu schieben. Aber ich will ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und gegen seine Regeln verstoßen, nur damit er mich dafür bestrafen kann. Denn ich weiß, genau darauf legt er es gerade an.  
Ich keuche noch ein paar Mal und versuche meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich spüre Erwins amüsierte Blicke weiter auf mir, während ich versuche mich krampfhaft wieder auf die Unterlagen vor mir zu konzentrieren.  
Durch das offene Fenster hinter Erwin kommt eine Woge schwüler Luft herein und ich atme die sommerliche Nachmittagsluft ein. Ich nehme den angenehmen Meeresduft wahr, was mir hilft wenigstens halbwegs bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, in denen sich mein Blick auf den Ordner vor mir immer weiter verfinstert hat, höre ich Erwin schließlich leise seufzen.  
„Na gut Levi, ich will ja mal nicht so sein heute. Du darfst das Putzen des Büros fortsetzen." Überrascht sehe ich auf und treffe wieder auf seinen Blick, der mich diesmal beinahe liebevoll mustert.  
Seufzend schiebe ich den nervigen Ordner von mir weg und erhebe mich erleichtert. So ein fürsorgliches Verhalten kenne ich ja gar nicht von meinem Master.  
Ich bin gerade dabei den Staubwedel und das Nachwischtuch aus meiner Schublade zu holen, um damit das Abstauben der Regale von heute Morgen fortzusetzen, als mich Erwin aufhält. „Warte Levi, du verstehst mich falsch."

Misstrauisch blicke ich auf und sehe wieder das wohlbekannte lüsterne Funkeln in seinen Augen. Von wegen, er hat heute einen netten Tag!  
„Ich habe gesagt du darfst putzen, aber nicht was." Er grinst mich leicht diabolisch an. „ich will, dass du den Boden schrubbst, auf deinen Knien. Verstanden Levi?"  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen funkele ich ihn an und nicke nur einmal knapp zur Bestätigung. Arschloch!  
„Ob du mich verstanden hast, habe ich gefragt." Sein Tonfall wird einen Hauch schärfer und er lässt mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Ich spüre ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, denn auch wenn ich es mir nicht gerne eingestehen möchte, erregt mich seine schroffe Art weiter.  
„Ja Commander, ich habe verstanden.", knirsche ich hervor, packe den Staubwedel wieder weg und ziehe stattdessen einen Eimer mit Schrubbürste, Lappen und Reinigungsmittel aus einem anderen Schrank.

Ich trete hinter meinem Schreibtisch hervor, befülle den Eimer mit Wasser aus der Spüle in der Nische und gehe vorsichtig vor seinem massiven Holzschreibtisch auf die Knie.  
Während meiner Bewegungen spüre ich mit jedem Schritt das vibrierende Ei in mir und kann mir ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Mit gesenktem Blick beginne ich nun die alten Dielenbretter unter mir zu schrubben.  
Der beruhigende Duft des Putzmittels steigt mir in die Nase und trotz des quälenden Drucks in meinem Unterleib, fühlt sich diese Tätigkeit beruhigend an.  
Ich kann es nicht anders sagen, als dass ich diese Tätigkeit liebe. Und natürlich ist der Boden eigentlich bereits tadellos geputzt, auch wenn das gerade keine Rolle spielt.  
Bilder von ebendiesem Boden voller Blut kommen in meiner Erinnerung hoch und ich schrubbe automatisch fester, obwohl mir klar ist, dass ich nach dem letzten Zwischenfall keinen einzigen Tropfen beim letzten Putzen übersehen habe.  
Ich bin immer sehr gründlich, das ist schließlich auch mein Job.  
Der Commander ist nicht nur der Police Chief und mein Boss und Master, sondern auch einer der besten Verbindungsmänner des örtlichen Mafiaclans, für die er sich immer wieder um lästige Zeugen kümmert.

Faktisch bin ich es letztendlich, der sie meistens beseitigen darf, wenn es denn sein muss. Denn es gibt keinen besseren Mann für diese Aufgabe als mich.  
Und auch wenn Erwin manchmal wirklich ein Arsch sein kann, vertraue ich ihm doch blind, seitdem ich ihm mein Leben verdanke.  
Mit der Zeit bin ich für ihn weit mehr, als nur seine rechte Hand geworden und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es mir gefällt wenn er mich dominiert. Gerade weil ich selber der größte Kontrollfreak bin, tut es bei Erwin gut, diese Kontrolle ab einem gewissen Punkt einfach an ihn abzugeben.  
Allerdings weiß ich, dass ich das für niemanden außer Erwin tun würde.  
Als ich plötzlich den Absatz eines Stiefels auf meinem Hintern spüre keuche ich heftig auf und werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie Erwin auf einmal aufgestanden und hinter mich getreten ist.

Auf jeden Fall übt er gerade mit seinem Fuß einen festen Druck auf meinen Hintern aus und zwingt mich weiter in die Knie.  
Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten und wimmere auf vor Erregung auf.  
Zu spät entdecke ich die Fernbedienung in seiner Hand, die er in diesem Moment bereits verstellt und ich keuchend auf den Boden sacke. Mein ganzer Unterleib erbebt zitternd und meine Atmung gerät außer Kontrolle.  
Ich stöhne laut auf und versuche mich zusammenzureißen, doch Erwin schiebt meinen Unterkörper mit seinem Stiefel erbarmungslos umher, so dass ich nichts gegen die Stimulierung in meinem Inneren unternehmen kann.

„Ahh, Erwin, bitte.", stöhne ich kläglich auf und bin sauer auf mich, wie hilflos ich mich anhöre. Wieder rufe ich mir in den Kopf, nur für ihn, für niemanden sonst würde ich das jemals zulassen. Er beugt sich etwas zu mir herunter und zieht meinen Kopf an den Haaren in seine Richtung. „Gefällt dir das, mein versautes Putzluder?"  
Ich keuche auf und blicke hoch zu ihm. Ich verliere mich in diesem lüsternen Blau, das mich voller Begierde anblickt.  
Ich spüre, wie meine Jeans immer mehr spannt und mein Atem langsam immer schneller geht. Die starke Vibration in meinem Innern, die mich wie mit lauter kleinen Stromstößen quält, macht mich fast wahnsinnig.

Doch ich will mehr, von etwas Größerem ausgefüllt werden. Ich will ihn. Jetzt. „Erwin, ich kann nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Ich brauche dich.", keuche ich.  
Es ist, als wenn die Luft Funken zwischen uns sprüht, so sehr kribbelt es auf meiner ganzen Haut, während er meinem Gesicht langsam näher kommt und mich dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen lässt.  
„Ist das so?", flüstert er rau. Er fährt mir seiner Hand durch die schwarzen Haare und ich spüre bereits seinen heißen Atem auf meinem Gesicht - gerade als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft.

Ich knurre frustriert auf, als Erwin mich loslässt und sich wieder aufrichtet. Wer oder was auch immer das ist, ist tot! Gequält will ich mich erheben, doch Erwin drückt mich wieder zurück. „Du putzt weiter.", gibt er mir verführerisch grollend zu verstehen.  
Ich zische leise und funkle ihn an. Das kann nicht sein fucking Ernst sein.  
„Ja herein, was gibt es?", fragt er in Richtung Tür, während er mit schnellen Schritten wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nimmt. Ich versuche eine möglichst natürliche Position einzunehmen und meine eindeutige Beule in der Hose mithilfe des Putztuchs halbwegs zu verdecken und gleichzeitig das quälende Ziehen in meinem Unterleib zu ignorieren. Das wird Erwin bereuen. Und erst recht der Störenfried!

In diesem Moment schwingt auch schon die hölzerne Bürotür auf und ich erblicke das verlegene Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren.  
Ich schenke ihr meinen verachtungsvollsten Blick und lese die steigende Unsicherheit mit Genugtuung in ihrer Mimik ab.  
Diese kleine unschuldige Schlampe Petra geht mir schon lange auf den Sack, immer ist sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und stellt sich dann auch noch immer wie der letzte Vollpfosten an.  
Ich warte nur auf den Tag, an dem sie ausversehen mal in eine unserer Zeugenbereinigungsaktionen reinplatzt und Erwin dann nicht anders können wird als sie mich gleich mit erledigen zu lassen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Chief Commander Smith." Die Situation ist ihr sichtlich unangenehm. Erwin blickt sie mit seinem kühlend berechnenden Blick abwartend an.  
Petra tritt etwas nervös auf der Stelle und scheint noch nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Jetzt sprich endlich was du willst du Bitch, würde ich ihr am liebsten entgegen werfen, reiße mich aber zusammen und strafe sie stattdessen weiter mit meinen tödlichsten Blicken.

„Also ich weiß nicht wie ich sagen soll.", fängt sie schließlich an.  
„Aber es gibt tatsächlich einen Zivilisten hier, der Anzeige wegen Diebstahl und sexueller Belästigung erstatten möchte."  
Ich sehe, wie Erwins buschige Augenbrauen ein gutes Stück nach oben wandern. „Einen Zivilisten sagst du?"  
„Äh ja", fährt Petra fort. „Ein junger Mann, er ist nur als Tourist hier, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."  
Na darauf, dass der nicht von hier ist, kannste ja wohl wetten. Als ob einer von den Bewohnern dieses Ortes sich sowas trauen würde.  
Ist ja wohl klar, von welcher Gruppierung diese Straftat ausgehen muss. Auch wenn es mich etwas wundert, dass sich der Mafiaclan für den Geldbeutel von irgend so einem ausländischen Schnösel interessieren sollte.

Abgesehen davon, dass sich hierher eigentlich nie wirklich ein Tourist verirrt. Das kann ja auch nur so ein naiver Trottel sein.  
„Habt ihr ihm nicht gesagt, dass eine Anzeige wohl sicherlich eh keinen Zweck hat und er sein Zeug nie wieder sehen wird?" fragt Erwin nun mit der Nuance eines leicht gereizten Untertons, der aber sicherlich nur mir auffällt, denn dieser Mann hat sich wie immer sehr gut im Griff.  
„Natürlich Commander, sonst hätte ich Euch sicherlich nicht belästigt. Er besteht absolut darauf und wurde sogar bereits hysterisch, weil er wohl auch seinen Reisepass mit Visum dadurch verloren hat."  
Erwin brummt nachdenklich und zuckt kurz mit den Achseln, während er mir einen kurzen, aber eindeutig lüsternen Blick schenkt. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, das dieser Mann an sich hat, aber nur dieser kurze Blick lässt meinen Körper bereits wieder wohlig erschaudern. 

„Da müssen wir uns dann wohl drum kümmern.", gibt er nun bedauernd von sich und nickt Petra zu.  
„Sagt ihm er soll im Warteraum Platz nehmen, es könnte gut noch etwas dauern, wir waren hier gerade noch mit etwas Wichtigem beschäftigt."  
Ein Kribbeln erfasst mich, als ich Erwins Worte vernehme und ich muss mich stark konzentrieren, das pochende Glied in meiner Jeans zu ignorieren.  
„Natürlich Sir.", erwidert Petra rasch und läuft leicht rosa an, bevor sie sich umdrehen kann und geht. Diese Bitch kann doch nicht wirklich ahnen, was sie hier unterbrochen hat, oder doch? Ich hoffe mal sehr stark nicht.

Sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, atme ich erleichtert aus und kann meine verkrampfte Haltung wieder etwas lockern. Ich höre Erwin leise seufzen, während er sich wieder ein Stück in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt.  
„Dass sich so ein Idiot auch ausgerechnet heute hierher verirren muss." Ich sehe ihn mit den Augen rollen und muss mir ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.  
Es zeigt mir mal wieder, wie eng unser Verhältnis ist, dass er sich vor mir so lapidare Äußerungen und Gesten gestattet, denn Einblicke in seine tatsächliche Gedankenwelt gewährt er sehr selten jemanden. 

Nur einen Augenblick später hat er sich auch schon wieder in seiner beherrschten Art gefangen und mustert mich verlangend.  
„Räum das Putzzeug weg und komm her." Seine Anweisung ist klar und deutlich und ich lasse mir das nicht zweimal sagen. Eilig, aber trotzdem vorsichtig, um meinen Hintern möglichst wenig zu reizen, leere ich das Wasser im Becken und verstaue wieder alles unten im Schrank.  
Als ich mich bücken muss, entfährt mich erneut ein Stöhnen und ich muss meine Beine zusammenpressen, mein Körper stößt so langsam an seine Grenzen.  
Mit flachem Atem drehe ich mich schließlich wieder um und gehe mit zügigen Schritten um den Schreibtisch herum, bis ich neben Erwin stehe.  
Dass ich stehend kaum größer als der sitzende Mann vor mir bin, führt mir mal wieder unseren großen Größenunterschied vor Augen.  
Der blonde Mann lässt mich nicht aus den Augen und streicht schließlich zärtlich mit dem Zeigefinger die kantigen Konturen meines Kinnes nach, bis hinauf zu meinen wohlgeformten Wangenknochen.  
Mit der anderen Hand klopft er sich kurz auf den Schoß, um mir deutlich zu machen, dass ich darauf Platz nehmen soll. Dabei rollt er ein kleines Stück von der Tischplatte weg, um mir den Platz dafür zu gewähren.

Leise stöhnend knie ich mich auf seinen Schoß und keuche heftig auf, als das Vibro-Ei mal wieder meine Prostata findet. Ich wimmere leise auf und spüre, wie mir die Hitze zu Kopf steigt. Ich bin mittlerweile so empfindlich, dass ich es kaum ertragen kann, als ich eine harte Beule wahrnehme, die durch Erwins Hose gegen meine eigene drückt.  
Ich täte jetzt nichts lieber, als einfach über ihn herzufallen und ihn jetzt sofort hemmungslos zu reiten, doch ich weiß, dass mir seine Regeln dies nicht gestatten.  
Ich blicke meinen Master abwartend an, doch auch er gibt keinen Laut von sich, als würden wir uns einfach stumm verständigen.  
Die Stille zwischen uns macht diesen Moment irgendwie noch viel intimer als sonst und ich spüre ein Kribbeln auf meiner gespannten Haut. Quälend langsam streicht er mit seinem Daumen über meine Unterlippe, die sich bereits nach ihm verzerrt.

Es überkommt mich auf einmal und ich kann mich nicht beherrschten und lecke mit meiner Zunge über seinen Daumen, noch bevor er ihn wieder zu sich ziehen kann.  
Er hält inne und durchbohrt mich mit seinen eisblauen Augen. Ich halte die Luft an, vor Anspannung wie er reagiert, denn mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich damit eine verbotene Linie überschritten habe.  
Ohne seine Miene zu verziehen schiebt Erwin mir seinen Finger schließlich selber weiter zwischen meine Lippen und ich beginne gierig daran zu saugen und ihn weiter mit meiner Zunge zu umspielen.  
Anscheinend lässt er mir meinen Regelvestoß nochmal durchgehen. Etwas mutiger rücke ich nun fordernd an ihn heran und lasse meine Ausbeulung dabei demonstrativ über seinen festen Penis unter dem Stoff seiner Hose gleiten.

Wie ich es mir erhofft habe, lässt auch ihn das nicht kalt und ihm entfährt ein leises Keuchen und ich spüre seinen Körper unter mir beben.  
Er entzieht mir seinen Finger und umfasst dafür mein Kinn, um mich näher zu sich hinauf zu ziehen. Seine vor Verlangen brennenden Augen liegen auf meinen Lippen, als ich bereits seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spüre und die weiche Haut unserer Lippen schließlich endlich aufeinandertrifft.  
Ich stöhne ganz leise in den Kuss, als Erwin sanft beginnt meine Lippen zu massieren. Wir halten uns beide unglaublich zurück und ich habe gerade das Gefühl gleich vor Lust zu explodieren.  
Sanft dringt er zwischen meinen Lippen ein und beginnt meinen Mund zu erkunden, als küsse er mich das erste Mal. Ich umspiele seine Zunge vorsichtig tänzelnd mit meiner und habe immer mehr Mühe mein Verlangen zurückzuhalten.

Meine Finger liegen nicht länger an seiner Brust, sondern krallen sich nun immer fordernder in seinen Rücken, was Erwin unmissverständlich zeigt was ich will.  
Einen Moment lang zuckt der Gedanke nach dem verlorenen Touristen vorne im Wartezimmer durch meinen Kopf, doch ich schiebe es ganz schnell wieder beiseite. Soll der doch warten, bis er schwarz wird.  
Erwin hingegen grinst in den Kuss hinein, er weiß ganz genau was er mir mit dieser quälend langsamen Tour antut.  
Schließlich wird sein Kuss endlich intensiver und er saugt und knabbert fordernd an meinen Lippen.  
Ich stöhne auf und reibe mich nun immer hemmungsloser auf seinem Schoß, was mich einem Höhepunkt bereits beängstigend nah bringt. Mein ganzer Körper steht bereits bei diesem Trockenfick wie unter Strom und ich knurre stöhnend an Erwins Ohr.  
„Aahhr, bitte Erwin. Ich kann nicht mehr, nimm mich einfach!", durchbreche ich schließlich die Stille, die bisher nur von unserem Keuchen und den schmatzenden Kussgeräuschen gefüllt war.  
Erwin greift mich fest am Po, um mich noch enger auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, bevor er sich endlich ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung an meinem Hals versenkt und sich beißend und leckend in Richtung meines Nackens vorarbeitet.

Ich stöhne ungehemmt auf und werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm mehr Bearbeitungsfläche zu bieten. Meine Finger finden die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und ich halte kurz inne.  
„Darf ich?", hauche ich fragend zwischen meinen keuchenden Atemzügen und warte seine Antwort ab.  
Er grummelt ein „Ja", zwischen zwei schmatzenden Sauggeräuschen in meinem Nacken und ich mache mich bebend vor Erregung daran die oberen Knöpfe zu lösen, als – und ich spüre bereits wie sich meine Eingeweide vor Wut verkrampfen – es schon wieder an der Tür klopft.

Erwin knurrt bedrohlich neben meinem Ohr, als er innehält und sich mit funkelndem Blick von mir löst.  
Ich schnalze genervt mit der Zunge und schließe die eben geöffneten Knöpfe wieder rasch, lasse den obersten jedoch offen – dieser Anblick gefällt mir.  
„Wieso können wir die Bitch nicht einfach erschießen?", frage ich diesmal einfach laut knurrend und bringe Erwin damit zu einem brummenden Lachen.  
Er beugt sich nochmal zu meinem Ohr und haucht mir verführerisch dagegen. „Keine Sorge Kleiner, du kommst heute schon noch auf deine Kosten." Hauchzart streift er mein Ohrläppchen und ich erschaudere wohlig.

Dann schiebt er mich ein Stück von sich weg und ruft mit fester Stimme in Richtung Tür. „Was ist es diesmal, Petra? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir beschäftigt sind!" Hinter der Tür ist ein leises Rascheln zu vernehmen, doch die Tür bleibt zu – zum Glück, denn ich sitze schließlich immer noch rücklings auf Erwins Schoß.  
„E-es tut mir wirklich so unendlich leid, Commander Smith!", beteuert Petra mit leicht zittriger Stimme von der anderen Seite. 

Wie leicht wäre es jetzt, einfach die Waffe aus dem Halfter auf Erwins Schreibtisch neben mir zu ziehen und durch die Tür zu schießen? Dann hätten wir wirklich endlich unsere Ruhe.  
Erwin wirft mir einen strengen Blick zu, als mein Blick zu seiner Waffe schweift. Ich seufze leise und verdrehe die Augen. Der Kerl kennt mich einfach zu gut.  
„Der junge Mann, fordert sofort mit ihnen sprechen zu können. Er-, er hat gedroht einfach in ihr Büro zu stürmen, wenn Sie sich nicht unverzüglich um seine Angelegenheit kümmern. Es tut mir leid, aber so waren seine Worte. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch beschwichtigen, mich selber noch einmal nachfragen zu lassen."  
Bei diesen Worten verschieben sich so langsam meine Prioritäten, wen ich als erstes da draußen beseitigen möchte.  
Erwin hingegen zieht interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„So langsam steigt meine Neugier auf den Burschen", murmelt er verschmitzt. Mein Gesichtsausdruck hingegen verfinstert sich dramatisch, um auch ja keinen Zweifel an meinem Standpunkt zu diesem Thema offen zu lassen.  
Erwin ignoriert meine Mimik jedoch, streift mir einmal durch die schwarzen Haare und gibt mir einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er mich sanft von seinen Beinen schiebt.  
„Setz dich anständig an deinen Arbeitsplatz. Wir sind hier schließlich immer noch ein Polizei Präsidium."

Ich knurre leise, als ich mich zitternd erhebe und er mir einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern verpasst. Erwin kichert kurz auf und ruft dann Petra zu, dass sie den jungen Mann herbringen soll.  
Ich lasse mich stöhnend auf meinem Bürostuhl nieder und verfluche Erwins Idee mit dem Vibro-Ei. So langsam macht mein Körper das wirklich nicht mehr mit.  
„Erwin, bitte könntest du-.", fange ich mit einem fast flehenden Tonfall an. „Nein", unterbricht er mich sogleich in einem diabolischen Ton.  
„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es nicht mehr stärker stellen – fürs erste zumindest." Ich keuche empört auf und funkle ihn tödlich an. 

Doch Erwin grinst mich nur genießerisch an. „Wir werden sehen, was das für ein Jüngelchen ist, der da so unbedingt zu uns will. Aber ich verspreche dir Levi, niemand unterbricht mich ZWEIMAL, wenn ich gerade-„, er zieht die Worte etwas in die Länge und nimmt einen düster-verführerischen Ton an, „wenn ich gerade dabei bin meine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, ohne ungestraft davon zu kommen." 

Der bedrohliche Unterton in seiner Stimmer lässt mich erschaudern und ein heißes Kribbeln zieht sich vom Magen hoch in meine Brust.  
„Was hast du vor, Erwin?", hauche ich und kann die Erregung in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen. „Wir werden sehen", zwinkert er mir nur süffisant grinsend zu.  
„Aber erinnere dich Levi, ich habe dir auch versprochen, dass du heute auf deine Kosten kommen wirst." 

Ich spüre mein Herz laut klopfen, als sich in diesem Moment zwei Paar Schritte vor der Tür nähern und ich mich unweigerlich fragen muss, was sich Erwin in seinem perversen Hirn schon wieder für quälend-süße Spielchen ausgedacht hat.


	2. Trampen kann gefährlich sein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Levi and Erwin are focused on their very important police work, Eren gets lost and meets some really charming and helpful guys, or not?

~Eren~

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Verzweifelt irre ich durch die Straßen, dieses viel zu verschlafenen Ortes, während mir der Schweiß von der italienischen Mittagshitze bereits auf der Stirn steht. Wie konnte ich bloß so dumm und naiv sein? Und wieso bin ich hier überhaupt erst gelandet? 

Rechts und links von mir erstrecken sich kleine idyllische Häuschen und die typisch mediterrane Vegetation für Süditalien. Unter anderen Umständen, wäre das hier ein unglaublich romantisches, verschlafenes Nestchen.  
Im Moment eher, wieso kein Mensch weit und breit zu sehen ist. Noch immer leicht außer Atem vom Rennen, eile ich die Straße weiter hinab und erkenne auf der rechten Seite endlich ein Schild, welches das Zentrum in die rechte Richtung in ausschildert.

Erleichtert seufze ich auf, hier muss ich doch endlich Hilfe finden können. Die kleinen Häuser werden immer dichter und teilweise durch ganze Wohnblocks ersetzt, je näher ich einer Art Dorfplatz komme.  
Auf diesem plätschert ein runder Brunnen leise vor sich hin und ein paar Tauben picken im Schatten der Bäume herum. Ich halte unter einem der Bäume an, um etwas zu Atem zu kommen. 

Alles was ich hören kann ist das laute Zirpen von ein paar Grillen im trockenen Gebüsch und das leise Wasserplätschern, dass mich darauf aufmerksam macht, wie ausgetrocknet mein Hals mittlerweile ist.  
Mir wird langsam klar, dass ich hier wirklich mit keiner Menschenseele mehr rechnen kann. Die machen doch auch echt alle den ganzen Tag Siesta. Insbesondere an einem heißen Tag wie heute. 

Seufzend lasse ich mich auf einer Bank im Schatten eines großen Baums fallen und schlage mir deprimiert die Hand vor die Stirn. Ich bin wirklich ein Versager.  
Da rede ich mir und allen anderen ein, dass ich natürlich ohne Probleme alleine durch Italien reisen könnte. Hätte ich wohl doch lieber mal auf Mikasa gehört, sie weiß es natürlich immer besser.  
Wenn diese ganze Scheiße mit meinem Ex nicht passiert wäre, dann hätte ich mich ja wohl auch nie dazu entschlossen, dass es Zeit für eine Selbstfindungsreise auf eigene Faust ist. 

Im Grunde genommen, ist ja bis heute auch alles gut gelaufen und ich habe wirklich schon einige wundervolle Tage in Mailand, Venedig, Rom und zuletzt Neapel verbracht.  
Wenn ich dann nicht gestern beim Trinken in einer Bar, mit ein paar Einheimischen auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen wäre, ich sollte doch mal den einsamen Süden Italien entdecken gehen, denn hier könne man so wirklich auf andere Gedanken kommen. 

Und ich muss sagen, der Trip war schon erfolgreich, denn ja ich bin auf völlig andere Gedanken gekommen. Und zwar wie verdammt nochmal ich hier an einen neuen Reisepass mit Visum gelangen soll! 

Völlig planlos und noch halb verkatert, bin ich dann irgendwann kurz nach Mittag an dieser Haltestelle aus dem Reisebus ausgestiegen, die mir irgendeine ältere Dame im Bus empfohlen hatte, da es hier besonders einsame Strände zum Baden gäbe.  
Eigentlich hätte mich die Tatsache, dass ich neben einem älteren Herren, der gleich in eine andere Richtung abdampfte, der einzige aussteigende Fahrgast war, schon stutzig machen müssen. 

Erschöpft auf der Bank sitzend rekapituliere ich nochmal die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde... 

Mit meinem kläglichen Rest Wasser und meinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken, machte ich mich dann von der Haltestelle aus die einsame Straße entlang, an der ein einziges kleines Holzschild, auf dieses Kaff hier verwies.  
Ich war zunächst so froh, als ich hinter mir plötzlich Motorengeräusch vernahm und ein weißer Pickup auf mich zugerollt kam.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als dieser sogar neben mir verlangsamte und zwei sympathisch aussehende junge Männer, bestimmt nicht viel älter wie ich, mich aus dem offenen Fenster heraus ansprachen. 

„Hey Kleiner, dich habe ich hier ja noch nie gesehen. Hast du dich verlaufen?" Der Beifahrer, ein schlaksiger dunkelhaariger Kerl, mit einem sommersprossigen Unschuldsgesicht strahlte mich an.  
Ich spürte gleich eine unheimliche Erleichterung, dass ausgerechnet zwei sympathische junge Männer hier entlang kamen. Da hätte ja schließlich auch sonst wer im Auto sitzen können. „Ehrlich gesagt ja, ein wenig.", gab ich etwas erschöpft zu und schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln. 

Der Fahrer beugte sich nun auch etwas weiter zu mir und musterte mich mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick, der allerdings nicht unsympathisch wirkte. Seine hellbraunen Haare trug er mit einem dunkel abgesetzten Undercut, der ihm eine unbestreitbare Coolness verlieh.  
Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht, das mich allerdings unweigerlich an das eines Pferdes erinnerte. „Du kennst dich hier wohl nicht wirklich aus, was?", zwinkerte mir der Beifahrer nun wieder zu und musterte mich seinerseits. 

„Ehm nein nicht wirklich. Also, vielleicht könntet ihr Jungs mir sagen, wie ich am schnellsten ins Dorf oder runter zu den Badestellen ans Wasser komme?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Natürlich können wir das, nicht wahr Jean?" wandte er sich kurz an den Fahrer, der daraufhin nur schulterzuckend nickte, eine Augenbraue leicht anhhob, dann aber schließlich mit dem Auto ganz zum Stehen kam. 

Kaum stand der Wagen, öffnete der sommersprossige Mann auch schon die Tür, glitt aus dem Auto und machte mir Platz zum Einsteigen. Fragend blickte ich ihn leicht verunsichert an.  
„Ich soll mitfahren?" Daraufhin kicherte der junge Mann auf und nickte mich strahlend an. „Ja klar, denkst du wir lassen dich bei dieser Hitze den ganzen Weg laufen? Es ist einfach nur noch ein paar Kilometer die Straße entlang. Das willst du dir doch wohl nicht antun, oder?" 

Er trug nun ein engelsgleiches Lächeln, das doch niemals einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, da war ich mir eigentlich sicher. Dennoch leicht skeptisch blicke ich von dem Sommersprossigen zu dem Brünetten, denn schließlich hat auch meine Mutter mir beigebracht niemals bei Fremden ins Auto zu steigen.  
Dieser blickte mich fragend an und zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also? Wir haben auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." 

Ich schluckte einmal und gab mir schließlich einen Ruck. So eine Chance bekomme ich heute sicher nicht nochmal und was ist schon dabei, wir fahren nur ein Stück die Straße entlang, redete ich mir ein. 

Also lächelte ich beide noch einmal dankbar an und zog mich schließlich hoch auf den Sitz und rutschte in Richtung des Fahrers.  
Das praktische bei diesen Pickups ist, dass man quasi zwei Beifahrerplätze hat, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass es doch etwas kuschelig wurde, als der Sommersprossige hinter mir wieder einstieg und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. 

„Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt", lachte er mich nun wieder an, nachdem sich das Auto wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Ich bin Marco, und das ist mein Freund Jean."  
„Freut mich sehr!", strahlte ich zurück. „Ich bin Eren. Ich danke euch wirklich sehr, dass ihr mir diesen Gefallen tut."  
Unterbewusst stellte ich mir die Frage, ob Marco dem Wort ‚Freund' eine tiefere Bedeutung beimaß, oder ob sie einfach nur Kumpels waren. 

Durch den unvermeidbaren Körperkontakt an Beinen und Schulter mit meinen beiden Rettern, versuchte ich mich in eine möglichst unverfängliche Position zu rutschen. „Ach Eren, da gibt es wirklich nichts zu danken. Du kannst dich hier einfach zurücklehnen und entspannen."  
Bei seinen Worten, strich er mir einfach einmal über den Oberschenkel, wie man es höchstens bei wirklich guten Freunden tun würde. 

„Ehm, danke.", erwidere ich nur und blicke ihn leicht skeptisch an. Jean gab ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich und Marco lachte auf.  
„Ach du bist wirklich knuffig Eren, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Grinsend kniff er mir dabei in die linke Wange, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Okay, ein wenig schräg war der Kerl irgendwie schon drauf. 

„Erzähl uns doch lieber etwas über dich, Kleiner.", gab nun Jean von sich und ich stellte eine leichte Missbilligung auf seinem Gesicht fest. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. 

Ich verdrängte meine Gedanken wieder und erzählte den beiden schließlich von meinem Herkunftsland, der schweren Trennung von meinem Ex, den Plänen zu meiner Selbstfindungsreise und dass ich wirklich ziemlich spontan und zufällig hier gelandet war und eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, ob sich hier irgendetwas anzuschauen lohnt. 

Jeans Miene blieb während meiner Erzählung unverändert, wohingegen Marcos Grinsen irgendwie immer breiter wurde und ich mich unterbewusst immer mehr fragte, was mit diesem Kerl los war. Irgendwie wurde mir sein Grinsen langsam etwas unheimlich. 

Unauffällig blickte ich aus dem Fenster, nur um festzustellen, dass wir nach wie vor die einsame Landstraße entlang fuhren, mit nichts als ein paar wenigen Bäumen an den Seiten.  
„Das heißt, keiner weiß wo du bist und du hast auch nicht wirklich einen Plan, was du jetzt machen sollst", stellt Marco schließlich in einem höchst zufriedenen Ton fest.  
Ich musste schlucken und konnte nun wirklich nicht mehr leugnen, dass diese Situation langsam seltsame Züge annahm. 

„Ehm, wenn du es so sagst.", gab ich zögerlich zu und rutschte nun etwas unruhig auf meinem engen Platz umher. Ehe ich mich versah, lag auf einmal wieder Marcos Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und fuhr diesmal allerdings langsam aufwärts in immer unangenehmere Gefilde und machte keine Anstalten zu verschwinden.  
Ich keuchte auf, als mir der dunkelhaarrige Kerl Augenbrauen wackelnd viel zu nahe kam. 

„Also ich hätte ja eine Menge Ideen, was wir so alles mit dir machen könnten.", grinste er schelmisch mit verführerischem Unterton. Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen, hatte aber leider nicht wirklich viel Spielraum.  
„Marco!", kam es da scharf von Jean, der nun eindeutig verärgert blickte. Das Gesicht des Sommersprossigen nahm zum Glück wieder ein wenig Abstand zu meinem und er machte einen Schmollmund. 

„Jetzt sei doch kein Spielverderber Jean, lass mich etwas Spaß haben." Der angesprochene schnaubte nur verächtlich auf. „Ich warne dich."  
„Ach komm", schmollte Marco weiter. „Schau ihn dir doch an, diesen kleinen süßen Naseweiß.", lachte er nun wieder auf und fasste mir einfach an die Nase, um daran zu wackeln. 

Ich stieß seine Hand weg und spürte wie langsam die Wut in mir hochstieg. Was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich? „Lass das gefälligst.", pampe ich ihn an.  
Er grinst mich fies an, doch ich bemerke, dass das Lachen seine Augen nun nicht mehr erreicht. 

„Siehst du das, Jean? Jetzt wird er auch noch aufmüpfig der Kleine. Kommt wie ein naiver Trottel zu uns ins Dorf und denkt sich wahrscheinlich, dass hier nur irgendwelche Bauerntrampel leben, aber da hat er sich leider geirrt."  
Seine Stimme klang nun gar nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton angenommen, der irgendwie bedrohlich wirkte. 

„Lass es einfach, Marco", erwiderte Jean düster, beinahe knurrend. Ich hielt es langsam wirklich nicht mehr aus und wollte nur noch da raus. „Könnt ihr mich vielleicht einfach wieder rauslassen? Ich bin euch sehr dankbar und alles, aber das wäre vielleicht das Beste für uns alle.", versuchte ich die Situation mit unsicherer Stimme noch zu retten. 

„Nein!", kam prompt die pampige Antwort von Marco, dessen Gemüt sich nun immer mehr zum Negativen wandelte. Die Unsicherheit in mir wurde nun immer größer und ich bereute es definitiv in dieses Auto gestiegen zu sein. 

„Weißt du", wandte sich Marco mir plötzlich wieder zu und strich mir einfach zärtlich mit deinem Finger über die Lippen, noch bevor ich mich ihm entziehen konnte, „Jean kann so ein Langeweiler sein, wenn er mich nie mal ein bisschen Spaß haben lässt."  
Dabei kam er mir wieder viel zu nahe. „Und dabei siehst du doch zum Anbeißen aus." 

Dann schon sich seine Hand auf einmal einfach unter mein T-Shirt, hinauf zu meiner Brust und er zog mit bestimmten Druck an meinerm linken Nippel. Gleichzeitig leckte und saugte er einmal quer über meinen Hals, als wäre ich ein verdammtes Eis am Stiel.  
Ich keuchte scharf auf und versuchte zurückzuweichen, stieß aber nur immer näher an Jean zu meiner anderen Seite. Marco funkelte mich lüstern an und ich war einfach nur geschockt und sprachlos. 

„Es reicht!", donnerte Jean in diesem Moment los, der den Wagen quietschend zur Seite fuhr und stehen blieb. „Marco, verdammt nochmal, du weißt wie sehr ich sowas hasse!", polterte er weiter und funkelte den Sommersprossigen wütend an.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das mein Schatz, sonst würde es ja auch nur halb so viel Spaß machen.", frohlockte Marco völlig unbeeindruckt und funkelte den anderen vieldeutig an. 

Ich wünschte ich könnte einfach zwischen den beiden im Boden versinken und bei mir zuhause wieder rauskommen. Was lief hier eigentlich gerade ab?!  
„Bitte lasst mich doch einfach gehen", wimmerte ich nun leise zu den beiden, die immer noch im Blickduell miteinander gefangen waren. „Schnauze!", fuhr Jean nun mich an. 

„Aber eins hast du richtig erkannt du kleine Göre, du solltest hier besser schleunigst verschwinden!", fährt er kurz darauf fort. Er beugte sich über mich und Marco hinweg, um die Beifahrertür aufzustoßen.  
„Marco, lass ihn raus.", funkelte er den anderen bestimmend an. Dieser gab eine ganze Reihe von genervten Verwünschungen von sich und glitt dann aber schließlich aus dem Wagen, um mir Platz zu machen. 

Erleichtert wollte ich meinen Rucksack schnappen, um endlich aus dieser Hölle hier verschwinden. Doch Jean war schneller und entriss mir meine Tasche einfach wütend aus der Hand und warf sie nach hinten in den Wagen.  
Ich schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Was soll denn das? Ich dachte ich kann gehen?" Ich spürte, wie mein Herz langsam in die Hose rutschte und ich wünschte, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum sei.

„Ich sagte du sollst dich verpissen!", fuhr mich Jean nun kalt an. „Keiner fasst meinen Marco ungestraft an und deinen Rucksack bekommst du deshalb nicht wieder!" Meine Augen wurden immer größer, als ich ihn weiter perplex anstarrte.  
Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Witz sein, oder? „Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen, in diesem Rucksack ist alles was ich habe! Und ich habe Marco doch wohl nicht mal angerührt! Er hat doch-" Er unterbrach mich wütend. 

„Das ist mir scheißegal Eren, du hast ihn in Versuchung gebracht, das reicht schon! Und wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich verschwindest, muss ich wohl andere Saiten aufziehen!"  
Mit diesen Worten greift er hinten an seinen Hosenbund und zieht plötzlich eine Pistole hervor. „Hast du mich verstanden?" Sein Blick ist nun eiskalt und seine Aura höchst bedrohlich. 

Ich schluckte schwer und blickte zitternd und wie gebannt auf den Pistolenlauf vor mir. Ich hatte noch nie eine Waffe vor mir gehabt, geschweige denn eine, die auf mich gerichtet war.  
Vor lauter Angst brachte ich kein Wort heraus und nickte nur vorsichtig. 

Hinter mir hörte ich Marco leise kichern, der mich leicht von hinten anstupste und anscheinend höchst vergnügt aufgrund der momentanen Situation war. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen glitt ich rückwärts über den Sitz und hinaus ins Freie.  
„Schade aber auch, wir hätten so viel Spaß haben können.", haucht mir Marco leise ins Ohr, bevor er eilig zurück ins Auto steigt. 

Ein Schauer überlief meinen Rücken und ich spürte wie ich immer noch vor Anspannung zitterte. Bevor die beiden davon düsten, konnte ich noch sehen, wie Jean den immer noch kichernden Marco grob zu sich hinzog und verlangend seine Lippen auf die des Sommersprossigen senkte.

„Du weißt, du gehörst nur mir und niemanden sonst, verstanden?", konnte ich Jeans knurrende Stimme voller Verlangen vernehmen, bevor dieser auf das Gas drückte und der weiße Pickup in der gleißenden Hitze hinter der nächsten Abbiegung verschwand.

Die Erinnerung an meine Begegnung mit diesen beiden Verrückten lässt mir kalte Schauer über den ganzen Körper jagen und ich spüre immer mehr Verzweiflung in Anbetracht meiner Gesamtsituation. Was soll ich nur machen?  
Es muss hier doch irgendeine Art von Gesetzeshüter geben, oder nicht? Stöhnend lasse ich meinen Blick über den leeren Platz schweifen und springe plötzlich mit klopfendem Herzen auf, als ich am andern Ende es Platzes eine ältere Dame im Schatten der Häuser spazieren sehe. 

Eilig überquere ich den Platz und die Straße und spreche sie an. Als ich nach einer Polizeistation frage, blickt sie mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen verwundert an.  
„Sie wollen HIER zur Polizei, junger Mann?" Ich blicke sie leicht irritiert an.  
„Ehm ja, das will ich, ich wurde ausgeraubt, das ist das ja wohl mein gutes Recht, oder?" Sind denn hier alle Menschen so komisch? 

Sie zuckt kurz mit den Achseln. „Na wenn Sie meinen, dann viel Glück." Sie gibt mir eine kurze Wegbeschreibung und ich bedanke mich erleichtert bei ihr, um mich sogleich auf den Weg zu machen.  
Als ich endlich vor einem unauffälligen Gebäude ankomme, auf dem tatsächlich in einer vergilbten Schrift ‚Polizei' zu erkennen ist, atme ich erleichtert auf. Endlich ist Rettung in Sicht.


	3. Keine andere Wahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren arrives at the police station, is he going to get the help he needs? At what price?

~Eren~

Etwas zögerlich betrete ich den Empfangsraum und muss mich erst mal an das etwas düstere Innere des Gebäudes gewöhnen, nach der strahlenden Sonne draußen.  
Wenn hier niemand ist, der mir wegen meinen gestohlenen Dokumenten helfen kann, weiß ich wirklich nicht was ich tun soll. 

Etwas nervös trete ich an den Schalter, hinter dem eine blonde Frau mit streng zurückgebundenem Haar sitzt.  
Als ich näher trete blickt sie von ihrem Monitor auf und mustert mich mit einer sehr kühlen Miene.  
„Hallo", bringe ich zögerlich hervor. Sie blickt mich einfach weiter abwartend an und zieht eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben. 

Irgendwie überkommt mich so langsam das Gefühl, als wäre ich hier der erste in Jahren, der irgendetwas von dieser Polizeistation will.  
Ich schlucke einmal, bevor ich mit leicht kratziger Stimme fortfahre. „Ich äh-, also ich bin hier, weil ich gerne Anzeige erstatten möchte."  
Abwartend blicke ich sie nun an, denn ich habe keine Ahnung wie so etwas abläuft. Zum Glück hatte ich in meinem Leben noch nicht wirklich viel Kontakt mit den Gesetzeshütern. 

Entgegen meiner Erwartung herrscht erst mal Stille, während die blonde Frau mich gelangweilt mustert.  
„Eine Anzeige, huh? Darf ich fragen gegen wen und weshalb?" Sie klingt dermaßen angeödet, dass ich spüre wie langsam die Wut in mir hochkocht. 

Was ist das hier bitte für ein Kuhkaff, in dem man null ernst genommen wird? Das ist doch immerhin ihr Job, hier bei der Polizei.  
„Ich wurde von zwei Kerlen sexuell belästigt und ausgeraubt." Ich merke selber wie pampig meine Stimme mittlerweile klingt, doch es ist mir gerade egal. Diese Frau gibt sich auch überhaupt keine Mühe. 

„Also eigentlich hat mich eher einer der beiden belästigt, und der andere hat mich dann mit einer Waffe bedroht und mir meine Tasche abgenommen."  
Die Augenbraue der Blonden wandert nun noch ein deutliches Stück höher, doch sie scheint in keinster Weise überrascht, dass in einem ruhigen Örtchen wie diesem so ein Vorfall geschehen könnte. 

„Und wer soll das gewesen sein?" Sie setzte sich nun doch etwas gerade in ihrem Stuhl auf, habe ich etwa doch ihr Interesse an meinem Leiden wecken können?  
„Sie hießen Marco und Jean und fuhren einen weißen Pickup. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, müssten sie auch hier aus dem Ort kommen." 

Mein Gegenüber mustert mich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Ach tatsächlich, so hießen sie?" Ihre Stimme klingt nach wie vor gelangweilt, doch ich meine noch etwas anderes darin rauszuhören. Kennt sie die Namen etwa?  
„Sagt Ihnen diese Beschreibung etwas?", frage ich mit einem neuen Hoffnungsschimmer. Vielleicht lässt sich das hier ja doch noch alles irgendwie klären. In so einem kleinen Ort kann das doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein. 

„Hm, nein.", gibt sie gelangweilt zurück. „Ich kann dir da eh nicht helfen. Und glaub mir Junge, eine Anzeige ist reinste Zeitverschwendung."  
Sie mustert mich noch einen kurzen Augenblick und wendet sich dann wieder ihrem Monitor zu, als wäre der Fall damit erledigt. 

Ich starre sie ungläubig an, das kann doch jetzt nicht ihr Ernst sein? Die Wut über meine ganze Situation bahnt sich wieder nach oben, und ich spüre die Hilflosigkeit hier ganz alleine zu stehen.  
„Ich bestehe aber auf einer Anzeige!", fahre ich die Frau an, die nun leicht überrumpelt wieder aufblickt. „Gibt es hier keinen anderen Verantwortlichen?" 

Ich bin selber überrascht davon, wie laut ich geworden bin und verstumme deshalb schnell wieder. Die Blonde verzieht den Mund leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Mir solls gleich sein, sollen sich die anderen mit dir rumschlagen." Sie richtet sich ein wenig auf und dreht sich der Tür hinter dem Schalter zu. 

„Petra!", ruft sie auf einmal laut und nahezu nahtlos höre ich ein Stuhlgeschiebe von irgendwo in den hinteren Räumen. Kurz darauf eilt eine junge Frau mit beflissenem Gesichtsausdruck aus der Tür und wendet sich uns zu.  
Ich erkenne leichte Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mich betrachtet.  
„Ja Annie, was gibt es denn?" Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, die ich bis jetzt hier getroffen habe, wirkt sie höchst motiviert und anscheinend darauf bedacht, ihren Job auch zu aller Zufriedenheit auszuführen. 

„Dieser junge Mann hier möchte eine Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung und Diebstahl machen. Er besteht darauf. Nimm ihn also mit hinter und kümmere dich darum. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun."  
Damit setzt sie sich wieder vor ihren Monitor und beachtete uns nicht weiter. 

Ich sehe wie Petras Augen groß werden und sie mich voller Erstaunen anblickt. „Eine Anzeige?", fragt nun auch sie und ich spüre wie ich langsam wirklich genervt werde. Bin ich hier im Irrenhaus gelandet oder was?  
„Ja verdammt, eine Anzeige und ich würde das Ganze jetzt wirklich mal gerne hinter mich bringen."  
Die Frau namens Petra zuckt leicht zusammen unter meinen harschen Worten und nickt eifrig. „Natürlich, kommen Sie mit, junger Herr."

In den hinteren Räumen gehen mehrere Zimmer von einem länglichen Flur ab, die bis auf den letzten Raum ganz hinten, alle offen stehen.  
Petra führt mich in ein kleines unscheinbares Büro und lässt mich Platz nehmen.  
„Bevor ich den Polizei Chief mit diesem Fall belästige, gehen wir besser nochmal alles durch und schauen, inwieweit eine Anzeige denn Sinn macht.", beginnt sie zögerlich lächelnd. 

„Sie müssen wissen, er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und mag es nicht gerne wegen kleinen Lappalien gestört zu werden."  
Ich merke wie sie bei diesem Thema leicht nervös wird und frage mich womit zum Teufel in diesem Kaff denn alle so beschäftigt sein können. Ich hätte ja angenommen, dass mein Fall hier vermutlich zum Verbrechen des Jahrhunderts erklärt werden würde. 

Genervt erzähle ich Petra also auch nochmal alles, was passiert ist und werde langsam immer ungeduldiger. Nachdem sie kurz zum Polizei Chief gegangen ist, teilt sie mir mit im Wartezimmer neben an Platz zu nehmen und dass es noch etwas dauern könnte.

Ich spüre wie die Verzweiflung wieder in mir aufsteigt, während ich alleine warten muss, bekomme ich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass mir hier gar keiner helfen will.  
Dieser Chief muss ja auch unglaublich wichtige Dinge zu tun haben, soviel wie hier los ist! Ich merke, wie ich immer mehr in Rage komme und letztendlich nicht mehr an mir halten kann. 

Ich will, dass jetzt endlich mal was passiert hier. Ich eile zu Petra ins Büro und pflaume sie an, dass ich unverzüglich den Chief sprechen möchte, oder aber persönlich von ihm hören will, was er denn so Wichtiges zu tun hat.  
Völlig verunsichert eilt die kurzhaarige Frau schließlich aus ihrem Büro und den Gang hinunter. 

Ich höre nur gedämpfte Stimmen, wie sie anscheinend durch die geschlossene Tür zu jemandem spricht. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt sie nervös wieder und nickt mir zu.  
„Er sagt, Sie dürfen jetzt zu ihm rein." Na geht doch, denke ich mir zufrieden und folge ihr grimmig durch den Gang auf die große schwere Eichenholztür zu.  
Mir fällt nur auf, dass diese besonders dick und massiv erscheint, im Gegensatz zu den anderen gewöhnlichen Bürotüren hier.

Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl betrete ich hinter Petra den Raum, der gar nicht so düster ist, wie ich es zunächst befürchtet hatte.  
Die kleine Frau vor mir tritt zur Seite und ermöglicht mir so freie Sicht in den Raum. Durch das offene Fenster am anderen Ende des Raumes kommt eine angenehme Sommerbrise herein und Licht fällt auf nicht einen, sondern zwei Schreibtische in diesem Raum. 

Erstaunt betrachte ich die beiden Personen hinter den Tischen. Mir direkt gegenüber sitzt unverkennbar der Polizei Chief, wie ich an seiner Marke erkennen kann. Er ist ein großer muskulöser Mann, der bereits sitzend einigen Eindruck auf mich macht. 

Er hat strohblonde Haare, eisblaue Augen und einen gebräunten Teint, was ihn in Kombination mit seiner eng anliegenden Uniform ungeheuer attraktiv erscheinen lässt, wie ich mir ohne Zweifel eingestehen muss.  
Ich schlucke, als ich seinen analysierenden Blick auf mir spüre, der mich ungeniert von oben bis unten mustert. 

Ich meine ein zufriedenes Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen und muss mich unterbewusst etwas wundern. Hatte er nicht eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust gehabt mich zu empfangen? Das mit dem Beschäftigt-Sein war doch wohl eine glatte Lüge gewesen. 

Alle meine Überlegungen sind vergessen, als mein Blick zu dem zweiten Mann im Raum gleitet. Wenn der Blick des Chiefs schon dominant war, dann blicke ich hier in herrische Kälte.  
Der Mann könnte keinen größeren Kontrast zum Chief darstellen.  
Er wirkt deutlich schmächtiger und kleiner, wenn auch nicht weniger muskulös und hat pechschwarzes Haar, welches er zu einem gut aussehenden Undercut geschnitten trägt. 

Außerdem ist seine Haut im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hier auffällig blass, als würde er nicht so oft in der Sonne unterwegs sein.  
Neben seinen kantigen, aber gleichzeitig feinen Gesichtszügen sind es vor allem seine Augen, die mich vom ersten Augenblick an gefangen nehmen und mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen.

„Danke Petra, du kannst uns jetzt alleine lassen. Und ich sage es dir jetzt ein letztes Mal, wenn nicht Don Lorenzo höchst persönlich vor der Tür steht, möchte ich für heute nicht mehr gestört werden, verstanden?"  
Der Polizei Chief spricht in einem ruhigen Ton, der aber absolut keinen Widerspruch duldet und mich leicht erschaudern lässt. Die Angesprochene nickt beflissen und wirkt ziemlich nervös. 

„Natürlich Chief Commander!" Mit diesen Worten wendet sie sich auch schon um und lässt die schwere Tür mit einem Rums hinter sich zufallen.  
Damit herrscht auf einmal eine angespannte Stille im Raum und ich wende mich leicht nervös den beiden Personen hinter ihren Schreibtischen zu. 

„So, du bist also der junge Mann, der unbedingt zu uns wollte und uns hier schon fast die Tür eingerannt ist?", beginnt der Chief nun in einem strengen Ton, dem ich eine Spur Sarkasmus entnehmen kann.  
Ich spüre wie mir leicht die Röte in die Wangen schießt und trete nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ja das stimmt, Sir." 

Irgendwie klingt meine Stimme nur noch halb so stark, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
„E-es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie bei ihrer Arbeit gestört habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht."  
Von dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen vernehme ich ein gezischtes „Tch" und spüre seinen eiskalten Blick auf mir. 

Leicht verunsichert blicke ich kurz zu ihm und meine Eingeweide ziehen sich bei diesem Anblick von kalter Schönheit zusammen, bevor ich lieber wieder schnell den Holzfußboden vor mir studiere.  
Mir fällt auf, dass einige Stellen vor dem Schreibtisch des Polizei Chiefs feucht aussehen, als hätte hier vor kurzem erst jemand gewischt. 

Ich reiße mich schließlich wieder aus meinen Gedanken los und fahre fort. „Ich bin nur so verzweifelt, weil ich nicht weiß was ich machen soll. Ich wurde ausgeraubt und habe meine ganzen Papiere verloren."  
Ich spüre wie die Verzweiflung wieder kommt und ich blicke den Chief flehend an. 

„Na na, jetzt beruhig dich doch erst mal und setz dich hin." Der große Blonde spricht in einem beruhigenden Tonfall und deutet auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Immer noch leicht verunsichert mache ich die paar Schritte durch den Raum und lasse mich auf dem Holzstuhl nieder. 

Mein Blick schweift kurz über den Tisch vor mir, auf dem griffbereit eine Pistole mit Halfter liegt. Es fröstelt mich kurz, trotz der Hitze und Bilder von Jean und einer Waffe, die auf mich gerichtet ist, huschen durch meinen Kopf.  
Das hier ist die Polizei Eren. Die haben natürlich Waffen. Schalte ich mich innerlich und kann ein leichtes Gefühl von Nervosität jedoch nicht unterdrücken. 

„Fangen wir doch erst mal mit deinem Namen an. Sag mir wie heißt du schöner Mann." Ich blicke auf und bleibe an seinen eisblauen Augen hängen, deren Blick ich nun, da ich ihm viel näher bin auch deutlich intensiver wahrnehme.  
Ich spüre wie er jedes Detail meines Gesichts scannt und muss schlucken, bevor ich antworten kann.  
„Eren. Ich bin Eren Jäger.", bringe ich schließlich mit schwacher Stimme hervor. 

„Eren also.", wiederholt er meinen Namen und lässt ihn sich auf der Zunge zergehen, als würde er ein leckeres Stück Schokolade genießen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund spüre ich ein Prickeln auf der Haut bei jedem seiner Worte. Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht erklären. 

Es muss an dieser seltsamen Stimmung hier im Raum liegen. Nicht nur der Blick des Chiefs vor mir, sondern auch die stahlgrauen Augen von der Seite, die mich durchgängig mustern, machen mich nervös.  
„Dann erzähl doch erst mal, was denn überhaupt passiert ist." Der blonde Mann mit dem sonnengeküssten Teint lehnt sich entspannt in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und blickt mich abwartend und – irgendwie leicht amüsiert – an. 

Ich räuspere mich kurz und beginne den beiden Männern schließlich meine Geschichte zu erzählen, wie mich Marco und Jean im Auto mitgenommen hatten hatten, beide völlig irre drauf waren und ich schließlich ohne meinen Rucksack verzweifelt durch den Ort irrte.  
Der Chief verzieht keine Miene während ich rede und schaut so entspannt drein, als würde ich ihm gerade von dem Kaffeeklatsch bei meiner Oma berichten. 

Von dem anderen hingegen kann ich hin und wieder ein leises Schnauben vernehmen, als würde er mir meine Leichtsinnigkeit damit noch einmal dick vor Augen führen.  
Als ich meine Erzählung beende herrscht für einen langen Augenblick Stille, bevor der Chief sich langsam wieder aufrichtet und mich mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick bedenkt. 

„Das heißt also du sitzt hier fest, bist ganz alleine und hast keine Möglichkeit ohne deine Papiere wieder hier wegzukommen."  
Die nüchterne Zusammenfassung erinnerte mich mit Unbehagen an Marcos Worte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in dem weißen Truck. Ich schlucke und nicke vorsichtig. 

„Tja, da haben sich die beiden Spaßvögel vom Dienst wohl mal wieder nicht zusammenreißen können, was.", seufzte der Chief nun und wirft dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Blick zu, der irgendwie zwischen Belustigung und Langeweile liegt.  
Der Angesprochene nimmt das erste Mal seitdem die Konversation begonnen hat seinen stechenden Blick von mir und wirft dem Chief seltsam intensiven Blick zu, der erneut ein Kribbeln in mir auslöst, als würde die Luft im Raum am knistern sein. 

In mir wiederum glüht erneut ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf und ich kann nicht mehr an mir halten.  
„Kennen Sie die beiden etwa?", frage ich aufgeregt und blicke zwischen den beiden Hin und her. „Vielleicht", ist die einzig knappe Antwort, die ich von dem Blonden erhalte, der seinen Blick gerade langsam von dem anderen löst und stattdessen wieder mich fixiert. 

Verzweifelt blicke ich den Mann vor mir an. „Bitte, sie müssen mir helfen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich tun kann." Das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit überkommt mich stärker denn je und es bricht einfach aus mir heraus.  
„Wenn mein verfluchter Ex mich nicht betrogen hätte und wie ein Idiot hätte sitzen lassen, dann wäre ich nie in diesen Schlamassel hier geraten", klage ich mein Leid und schlage betrübt die Augen nieder. 

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich eine warme Hand auf der meinen spüre. Erstaunt blicke ich auf und sehe, dass mir der Chief über den Schreibtisch hinweg ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen ist und mich irgendwie höchstzufrieden anblickt. 

„Hör mir zu Eren.", spricht er nun mit einer seidig samtigen Stimme. „Deine Lage ist wirklich betrüblich und ich wünschte ich könnte so einfach etwas dagegen unternehmen. Weißt du, wie du bereits mitbekommen hast, wurden wir von dir in einigen persönlichen Angelegenheiten unterbrochen."  
Während er spricht ruht seine Hand weiter auf meiner und ich fühle sanft seinen Atem, der mich an Kinn und Hals kitzelt. 

Ich spüre, wie es sich in meinem Magen zusammenzieht und mir langsam warm wird. Wärmer als es sowieso schon ist, bei dieser italienischen Sommerhitze.  
„Weißt du Eren, Levi hier kann ziemlich ungeduldig werden. Und ich habe seine Geduld heute schon ziemlich ausgereizt, wie du vielleicht an seiner Stimmung feststellen kannst." 

Ich schlucke schwer und wage wieder einen Blick zu dem kleineren Mann, der mich grimmig und irgendwie lüstern anblickt.  
„Und jetzt tauchst du hier auf und verhinderst, dass wir da weiter machen können wo wir aufgehört haben und verlangst oben drein noch, dass wir irgendwelche Papiere wieder für dich zusammen sammeln. Denkst du nicht, dass du uns im Gegenzug ein wenig-", er macht eine kurze Pause und ich kann definitiv etwas Verlangendes in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.  
„ –behilflich sein solltest?" 

Bei seinen letzten Worten fährt er bestimmt die Linien meiner Hand entlang und lässt mich keinen Moment aus den Augen.  
Mir steigt die Hitze immer mehr zu Kopfe und ich spüre ein leises Kribbeln in meinen Lenden. Das hier ist doch kein normales Verhör mehr, oder? 

„A-aber, Sie sind doch die Polizei, oder nicht? Sie sind doch dafür da, um zu helfen." Ich klinge so unsicher und zögerlich, dass ich mir am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge beißen möchte.  
Dem Chief huscht ein leichtes Grinsen über seine Züge und er beugt sich noch ein wenig weiter zu mir vor. 

„Das ist absolut richtig, Eren. Doch Officer Levi hier hat einen unglaublichen Druck angestaut, den wir glaube ich erst mal abbauen müssen, bevor wir weitere Handlungen einleiten können." Seine Stimme klingt dabei so tief und verführerisch, dass ich ihn nur geschockt anblicken kann und leise aufkeuche.  
Ich habe mich doch gerade verhört oder? 

„D-druck abbauen?", frage ich verunsichert. Vielleicht verstehe ich hier auch einfach nur irgendwas falsch.  
Verunsichert huscht mein Blick zu Officer Levi, der den Chief mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Visier genommen hat. „Erwin", knurrt er leise aus zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. 

Doch Chief Erwin bedeutet ihm mit einem kleinen Handzeichen zu schweigen und beobachtet mich weiterhin genau. „Du hast uns doch eben noch von deinem Ex erzählt. Da sollte dir so etwas doch wohl nicht schwer fallen, oder?"  
Er spricht nun beinahe flüsternd mit einem provokanten Unterton. Ich kann nicht anders, als auf meinem Stuhl zu erschaudern und ich würde lügen, dass es kein angenehmes Gefühl ist. 

Ich rutsche nervös auf meinem Stuhl umher und versuche das aufkommende Prickeln zwischen meinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Was genau will mir dieser Mann denn sagen? So sollte sich doch wohl kein Polizist verhalten? Auch keiner in Italien.  
Doch hier sitze ich, von schwüler Sommerluft umgeben und werde gerade zu Dingen aufgefordert, über die ich mich nicht mal nachzudenken traue. 

Erwins Hand hebt sich nun von meiner und bewegt sich hinauf zu meinem Gesicht. Er streicht mir hauchzart über meine linke Gesichtshälfte und löst damit ein elektrisierendes Feuer auf meiner Haut aus.  
„Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, was Marco in dir gesehen hat.", haucht er gegen mein Ohr und löst ein heftiges Klopfen in meiner Brust damit aus. 

Das Blut rauscht mir in den Ohren und ich spüre, wie sich mein Denken verlangsamt und sämtliche Nervenenden in meinem Körper aktiviert werden. Das hier ist doch nicht richtig. Sagt eine schwache Stimme in meinem Kopf, doch ich kann mich der Präsenz des Polizei Chiefs einfach nicht entziehen.  
„Eren, wir werden dich natürlich zu nichts zwingen." Er hält kurz inne, um seinen nächsten Worten mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen. 

„Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass wir das Problem mit deinen Papieren anschließend sicherlich beheben und alle deine Sachen wiederbeschaffen können."  
Mein Atem wird immer flacher und ich fühle mich gerade wie hypnotisiert. Diese beiden Männer strahlen eine derartig erotische Aura aus, dass ich das Gefühl habe, allein bei Erwins Worten dahin zu schmelzen. 

So als würde er es selbst gar nicht bemerken streicht seine locker auf dem Tisch abgelegte Hand sacht über den Griff der Pistole in ihrem Halfter, während seine andere Hand immer noch sanft an meiner Wange liegt.  
Ich schlucke und kann den Gedanken nicht verwehren, dass diese Männer gefährlich sind. Und mein Instinkt sagt mir, ein anderes Gefährlich als ein paar Provinz Polizisten mit ihren gewöhnlichen Dienstaufgaben. 

Ich glaube ihm sofort, dass er fähig ist, meine Papiere wieder zu beschaffen. Er leckte sich einmal sanft über die eigenen Lippen, während er mich abwartend süfisant anschaut. „Und ich verspreche dir", haucht er noch intensiver, „dass du ein paar unvergessliche Erfahrungen mit uns machen darfst." 

Das muss er meinem bereits vor Spannung geladenem Körper nicht zweimal sagen. Mein Atem wird immer flacher und ohne diese ganze Situation rational bewerten zu können, bemerke ich, wie meine Kopf einfach nur mechanisch nickt und das verführerische Angebot annimmt. 

Ein zufriedenes Flackern leuchtet mir als Antwort aus Erwins Augen entgegen und seine wohlgeformten Lippen verziehen sich zu einem tükischen Grinsen, als er ebenfalls leicht nickt. „Sehr schön", flüstert er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
Seine Hand bewegt sich wieder sacht an meiner Wange, während sein Daumen mir plötzlich bestimmt über die Lippen streift. 

„Hör mir zu Eren. Du wirst ab jetzt nur noch genau das machen, was ich dir sage, verstanden? Keine Angst, ich werde dich nichts tun lassen, das deine Grenzen völlig überschreitet. Ich kann Menschen ganz gut einschätzen, mach dir keine Sorgen und vertrau mir einfach. Und sollte dir wirklich alles zu viel werden, dann benutze das Safeword ‚Rot'. Ist das okay für dich?" er mustert mich mit festem Blick. 

Ich nicke nur zustimmend. „Dann antworte mir mit ‚Ja Commander'!" Seine Stimme hat nun einen ruhigen, aber trotzdem befehlsgewohnten Ton angenommen, der keine Widerrede mehr duldet. Ich zucke leicht zusammen und spüre aber, wie sich das Kribbeln in meinem Magen nur verstärkt. 

„Jawohl, Commander", antworte ich also und blicke den schönen Mann vor mir ehrfürchtig an. Mein Gehirn und alle rationalen Bewertungen dieser Situation schiebe ich gekonnt zur Seite und spüre stattdessen ein Gefühl wachsender Erregung. 

„Steh auf und zieh dich langsam aus." Kommt Erwins erster Befehl sogleich. Vorsichtig erhebe ich mich gehorsam von dem Stuhl und beginne damit meine Schuhe und Socken abzustreifen.  
Es folgt mein schwarzes Tanktop, dass ich mir langsam über den Kopf zu ziehe. 

Ich fühle die lüsternen Blicke der beiden Männer auf mir und spüre wie mich alleine dieses Gefühl enorm anturnt. Scheiße, was ist eigentlich verkehrt mit mir?  
Schießt es mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich einfach weiter mache. 

Erwin hat sich genießerisch in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, während Levi ein Bein über das andere geschlagen hat und sein einer Arm gelassen auf der Lehne des Stuhls ruht.  
Er leckt sich verführerisch über die Lippen, während seine Augen meinen Fingern folgen, die gerade an dem Verschluss meiner engen Hose herumnesteln, bevor ich diese langsam zu Boden gleiten lasse. 

Schließlich stehe ich nur noch in Boxern vor den beiden und blicke leicht verunsichert zu Erwin. „Alles ausziehen.", ist alles, was er mir befiehlt.  
Ich schlucke, doch komme seinem Wunsch schließlich nach. Langsam ziehe ich den letzten Stoff über meinen bereits halb erigiertes Glied und stehe schließlich splitternackt in dem Büro. 

Ich versuche meine Scham mit meinen Händen zu bedecken und fühle mich erst recht entblößt, als Erwin sich auf einmal geschmeidig aus seinem Stuhl erhebt und langsam um den Tisch herum auf mich zukommt.  
Er umrundet mich lüstern, als wäre er ein Raubtier und ich seine Beute. Von hinten tritt er schließlich an mich heran und ich spüre seine Körperwärme auch durch den Stoff seiner Uniform, als er mir ganz nahe kommt. 

Mein Atem wird immer flacher und ich traue mich nicht, mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Erwins warme Hände legen sich federleicht auf meine Schultern und fahren seitlich langsam meine Arme hinab.  
Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken und es kitzelt prickelnd an meinem Ohr, als er mir lüstern zuflüstert. „Du bist wunderschön, Eren. Ich könnte dich auf der Stelle so hart durch ficken, dass du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten ist." 

Ein kribbelnder Stoß zieht sich von meiner Brust bis in meinen Lendenbereich und ich keucht erregt auf. Der Umstand, dass Levi immer noch auf dem Bürostuhl in meiner Blickrichtung sitzt und sich mit lodernden stahlgrauen Augen auf die Lippen beißt, macht es nicht besser.  
Er macht geradezu den Eindruck, als würde er mit aller Kraft gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich ebenfalls zu erheben und auf mich zu stürzen. 

Nach allem was ich in der letzten Zeit mit meinem Ex durchgemacht habe, der mich nur gedemütigt und am Ende betrogen hat, fühle ich mich gerade wie in einem Traum. Noch nie habe ich mich so begehrt gefühlt und es auch noch so sehr genossen. 

Erwins Hände streichen nun meine Brust entlang und seine Finger finden meine Nippel, an denen er einmal feste ziept, was mir ein leises Quieken entlockt.  
Seiner Finger wandern weiter und fahren meinen Oberkörper hinab, bis sie schließlich die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel erreichen und er mit seinen Handflächen meine Hüften und meinen Po entlang fährt. Die berührte Haut steht wie unter prickelndem Feuer.

Mein ganzer Körper erbebt unter seinen Berührungen und mein Atem geht immer schneller. Ich schwanke leicht und spüre auf Höhe meines Steißbeins eine wachsende Beule, die hinter mir verlangend durch den Stoff von Erwins Jeans drückt.  
Ebenso spüre ich mein eigenes zuckendes Glied, dass sich langsam immer mehr aufrichtet. 

Levi vor mir rutscht mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Stuhl herum und steigert mein Verlangen zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und ihm Erlösung zu verschaffen.  
Dabei blickt er mit immer flehenderem Blick über meine Schulter hinweg zum Chief, als müsse er auf dessen Erlaubnis warten, um endlich selbst seinem Verlangen nachzugehen. 

In diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass vermutlich genau das der Fall ist. Der Commander beherrscht mit seiner Dominanz den ganzen Raum, selbst Levi.  
Der wunderschöne Dunkelhaarige und ich sind nichts weiter, als eines seiner willigen Spielzeuge.  
Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber es macht mich verdammt nochmal noch geiler.

Erwins Hand streicht mittlerweile weiter zart über meine Pobacken, als er mir plötzlich einen festen Klaps verpasst, der mich zusammenzucken lässt.  
Der zunächst unangenehm ziehende Schmerz flaut schnell ab und hinterlässt nur ein stärkeres Ziehen in meinem Lendenbereich. 

„Und jetzt Eren", haucht mir Erwin verführerisch, aber bestimmt gegen das Ohr, „geh auf die Knie".


	4. Lasset die Spiele beginnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go with the next chapter.  
Irgendwie sind die Charaktere in diesem One-Shot glaub ich ziemlich Ooc geworden und vor allem ziemlich pervers, aber smut is das wofür wir hier sind oder?  
So enjoy!

~Levi~

Mit genießerischem Blick betrachte ich die Szenerie vor mir und muss mir beinahe ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen, würde ich mich nicht vor lauter Ungeduld und unterdrückter Lust immer noch auf meinem Bürostuhl umherschieben.

Aber dennoch, besser hätte sich der Nachmittag in den letzten Minuten doch nicht entwickeln können.  
Wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass da so ein kleines Sahneschnittchen zur Tür herein spaziert kommen würde. 

Während der Junge sich langsam vor Erwin und mir entkleidet, kann ich nicht anders als ihn bereits mit meinen Blicken zu verschlingen.  
Dieser leicht muskulöse, aber trotzdem niedliche Körper lässt etwas tief in mir wiederklingen, als hätte ich mich schon immer nach diesem Anblick gesehnt. 

Ich bin zutiefst fasziniert von seiner sonnengeküssten Haut und vor allem diesen wunderschönen leuchtend grünen Augen, in die ich vermutlich Stunden starren könnte.  
Sein knackiger Hintern war mir bereits in seiner Jeans aufgefallen.  
Doch jetzt, nach Erwins Anweisung sich auch seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen, wird mir bei dem Anblick noch viel wärmer und ich lecke mir provokant über die Lippen. 

Meine bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ans äußerste gespannte Jeans, wird nochmal ein gutes Stück enger und ich habe das Gefühl bald zu platzen, wenn sich nicht bald jemand um meinen Freund da unten kümmert.  
Ungeduldig reiße ich mich vom Anblick des Jungen los und durchbohre Erwin mit einem fordernden Ausdruck.

Der blonde muskulöse Mann hat sich mittlerweile erhoben und nach einer musternden Umrundung direkt hinter dem Jungen platziert und begutachtet diesen nun mit zarten Berührungen.  
Natürlich spürt er meine wachsende Anspannung und erwidert meine stechenden Blicke mit einem diabolisch grinsenden Zwinkern über Erens Schulter hinweg. 

Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Oh ja, wie sehr liebt Erwin es kleine Spielchen zu spielen und mich durch Herauszögern meiner Wünsche zur Weißglut zu treiben. Und jetzt hat er das perfekte zweite Spielzeug gefunden.  
Ich sehe dieses teuflische Leuchten in seinen Augen und kann nicht leugnen, selber ein wachsendes Gefühl der Aufregung zu verspüren. 

Der Junge hat wirklich keine Ahnung auf was er sich hier eingelassen hat, aber er wird auf seine Kosten kommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.  
Mit meinem pochenden Unterleib, beobachte ich voller Faszination, wie sich der Junge immer weiter in Erwins Berührungen verliert. 

Das bereits stetig wachsende Glied des Braunhaarigen spricht Bände, in welchem Zustand er sich gerade befindet. Ich blicke verlangend in seine großen von Lust getränkten Augen und mein Atem geht immer schneller.  
Mein Commander weiß definitiv was er tut, so schnell wie er den Jungen um den Finger gewickelt hat. 

Ich höre Erens süßes Stöhnen, als Erwin ihm erotisch über die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel und über seinen perfekten knackigen Hintern streicht.  
Erwins lüsterner Blick zu mir während seiner Bewegungen gibt mir das Gefühl, als würde ich mich ebenfalls an Erens Stelle befinden und ich spüre es heiß zwischen meinen Beinen prickeln. 

Ohne Vorwarnung gibt Erwin dem Jungen einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Pobacke und lässt Eren erschrocken aufquieken, bevor dieser sich wieder vor Lust nach hinten an Erwins Brust fallen lässt.  
„Und jetzt Eren", haucht der blonde Koloss von Mann verführerisch aber bestimmt gegen Erens Ohr, „geh auf die Knie."  
Seine Stimme ist kaum ein Flüstern, doch die mitschwingende Autorität hinter diesen Worten, lässt selbst mir kribbelnde Schauer über den Nacken laufen. 

„W-was?" entgegnet der Junge entgeistert und blickt leicht verwirrt, bereits in seinem lustvollen Blick gefangen.  
„Du hast mich verstanden. Jetzt geh auf deine Knie. Ab sofort ist es dir nur noch erlaubt dich krabbelnd wie ein Hund fortzubewegen. Außerdem darfst du nur noch sprechen, wenn ich dich explizit dazu auffordere." 

Eren wagt einen kurzen Blick aus großen Augen über seine Schulter hinweg zum Commander, der diesen wiederum mit strengem und herrischem Ausdruck entgegnet.  
Ich sehe das Lodern in Erwins Augen, der Spaß geht für ihn gerade erst los. 

Langsam lässt sich der Junge auf allen Vieren nieder, wobei er seine Beine aufgrund der entblößten Position peinlich berührt zusammenkneift. Süß.  
Mit rosigen Wangen und einem leicht verlegenen Gesichtsausruck blickt Eren schließlich zu seinem neuen Master auf, der ihm einmal zärtlich durch die Haare streicht und mit samtigweicher Stimme lobt. „Guter Junge." 

Erwin blickt kurz zu mir herüber. „Levi, geh und mach es dir doch schon mal auf der Couch bequem."  
Wir tauschen einen kurzen intensiven Blick und ich erhebe mich, um mich zu der großen grauen Eck-Couch in der Ecke des Büros zu begeben.  
Ich lasse mich vorsichtig nieder, in Sorge um meinen gereizten Hintern, lehne mich gegen das weiche Polster zurück und lege einen Arm abwartend über die Lehne. 

„Eren", fährt Erwin nun in sanften Befehlston fort. „Du krabbelst jetzt zu Levi und hilfst ihm endlich von seinem quälend süßen Leid zu erlöst zu werden."  
Mein lüsterner Blick fährt bei Erwins Worten automatisch zu seinen eisblauen Augen und mein ganzer Körper kribbelt unter dieser intensiv elektrisierenden Dominanz. 

Es ist, als würde die Luft zwischen uns vor elektrischer Aufladung knistern, während ich sehe wie sein Verlangen gemeinsam mit meinem stetig wächst und Eren sich nackt und auf allen Vieren auf mich zubewegt.  
„Levi, zieh dein Hemd aus.", schneidet Erwins Stimme durch die prickelnde Stille. „Und ich gebe dir die Erlaubnis, unser kleines-", er macht eine kleine Pause und leckt sich diabolisch über die Unterlippe, „Haustier zu berühren, wie du willst." 

Mein Atem geht unweigerlich schneller bei seinen Worten, aber ich gehe seinen Anweisungen nach und knüpfe mir langsam das Hemd auf und gleite aus den Ärmeln.  
Mein Blick wandert wieder zu Eren, der mich mittlerweile beinahe erreicht hat und Anstalten macht sich vor mir hinzuknien. 

„Eren, ich möchte, dass du Levi dabei hilfst sich seiner Jeans zu entledigen. Öffne sie – aber nur mit deinem Mund." Meine Mundwinkel zucken zufrieden, bei dieser Anweisung.  
Ich sehe wie der Junge vor mir schüchtern zu mir aufblickt, bis sich unsere Blicke schließlich treffen. 

Jetzt aus der Nähe rauben mir seine tiefgrünen Augen noch mehr den Atem und ich lasse die Luft hörbar aus meinem Mund entweichen.  
Ich spüre augenblicklich den Drang dieses wunderschöne Wesen vor mir zu küssen und mir das zu nehmen, worauf mein Körper seit Stunden flehentlich wartet. 

Doch trotz meines sonst so ungestümen Wesens fällt es mir dieses Mal leichter mich zusammenzureißen, um jeden Moment dieses köstlichen Geschenks genüsslich auszukosten. 

Meine Hand gleitet zum Gesicht des Jungen und mit Zeigefinger und Daumen fahre ich die Linien seines Kinns mit leichtem Druck nach, wobei ich ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lasse.  
„Du hast den Commander gehört, Eren.", raune ich mit tiefer Stimme und betone dabei genüsslich jedes Wort. „Benutz deinen kleinen perfekten Mund und öffne mir die Hose." 

Mit meinen Fingern fahre ich einmal durch das weiche braune Haar des Balgs und führe seinen Kopf schließlich mit sanftem, aber bestimmten Druck in Richtung meines überhitzten Schritts. Ich höre den Jungen leicht aufkeuchen und sehe, wie er einmal schlucken muss, bevor er sich schließlich von selbst an den rauen Stoff meiner Hose wagt. 

Als ich Erens Mund auf der Ausbeulung meines bereits viel zu harten und eingesperrten Glieds spüre, entfährt mir ein scharfes Keuchen und mein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich spürbar.  
Eren verteilt sanfte Küsse auf dem gespannten Stoff und fährt die Form meines Schafts mit seinen vollen Lippen nach.  
„Argghh", versuche ich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelingt mir nicht, nach dieser langen Zeit der Anspannung. 

Meine Hand krallt sich fester in Erens Haar und ich drücke ihn enger zwischen meine Schenkel. Der Junge fährt mit seinen Zähnen spielerisch über den Stoff der Jeans und entlockt mir ein weiteres Keuchen.  
Mein ganzer Unterleib spannt sich unter diesen dringend nötigen Berührungen verlangend an. 

Dabei verschiebt sich jedoch auch das Vibrio-Ei in meinem Inneren, das ich in den letzten Minuten schon beinahe vergessen habe und sich nun mit einem quälenden Ziehen wieder Aufmerksamkeit verschafft.  
„Eren", keuche ich mit rauer Stimme. „Hol verdammt nochmal meinen Schwanz raus, JETZT." 

Ich höre den quälend verlangenden Ton in meiner Stimme und nehme gleichzeitig Erwins brummiges Lachen wahr.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie der große blonde Mann kurz zu einer Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch läuft und etwas herausholt, bevor er gelassen durch den Raum auf uns zu spaziert kommt, ohne das Geschehen aus den Augen zu lassen. 

Er streicht Eren einmal sanft über dessen nackte Pobacken, und grinst mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck von lüsterner Zufriedenheit an, bevor er sich schließlich neben mir nieder lässt. 

Ich weiß, dass ihn mein gequälter Ausdruck entzückt, er hat es mir oft genug mitgeteilt. Erwin streicht dem Jungen über den gestreckten Rücken, der mittlerweile mit seinen Zähnen an dem Verschluss meiner Jeans zieht und den Knopf mit einem leisen Plopp aus seinem Loch befördert. 

Während er versucht den kleinen Zipper zwischen seine Zähne zu bekommen, atme ich einmal tief ein.  
Unter dem Druck des brennenden Ziehens zwischen meinen Beinen schließe ich die Augen und lasse meinen Kopf ein Stück in den Nacken gleiten, um zu verhindern mir den Stoff einfach von der Haut zu reißen und Eren meinen Schwanz ungehemmt in den Rachen zu rammen. 

Erwin sitzt schweigend neben mir und beugt sich zu meinem empfindlichen Hals und bedenkt ihn mit leichten Küssen.  
„Oh Levi, ich liebe deinen Ausdruck so sehr, wenn du dich versuchst zurück zu halten." Die sanften Brührungen seiner feuchten vollen Lippen lassen meinen ganzen Körper erschaudern. 

„Mach ihn dir gefügig, Levi.", raunt er kaum hörbar gegen mein Ohr. Ich atme tief ein und aus, versuche Erwins provozierende Bemerkungen zu ignorieren.  
Meine Hände krallen sich nach wie vor in die Haare des Jungen, als er es endlich schafft meine Hose ganz zu öffnen und die bereits leicht feuchten Boxershorts freizulegen. 

Ungeduldig hebe ich meinen Körper nun leicht von dem Sitz, um den Stoff der Jeans selber über meine Hüften und meinen Hintern zu schieben und Eren seinen Job zu erleichtern.  
Auch wenn es meine Selbstbeherrschung noch einmal hart auf die Probe stellt, packe ich den Schopf des Braunhaarigen, ziehe ihn ein Stück von meinem Schritt weg und drehe sein Gesicht meinem entgegen. 

Mit meinem Mund komme ich seinem Gesicht nun immer näher und hauche Eren schließlich heiß gegen sein Ohr.  
„Sag mir Eren, bist du heute meine kleine Bitch? Wirst du meinen Schwanz in deinen süßen Mund nehmen und ihn lutschen, wie es sich für ein Sex-Pet gehört?", raune ich mit rauer Stimme und gleite mit meinen Lippen über sein Ohrläppchen, nur um mit meinen Zähnen ziepend daran zu ziehen. 

Sein leises Wimmern und das Beben seines Körpers ist mir Antwort genug und ich brumme zufrieden.  
Mein Mund bewegt sich wie automatisch zu seinem hin und unsere Gesichter schweben nur Zentimeter übereinander.  
Ich blicke in seine lustgetränkten Augen und sehe wie er nach meinen Lippen verlangt. Ich will ihm nur zu gerne geben was er will, aber wo bliebe denn dann der Spaß? 

„Worauf wartest du dann noch, Balg?", blaffe ich mit verführerischem Unterton und lasse meinen heißen Atem ein letztes Mal über seine sensible Haut wandern, bevor ich mich wieder aufrichte und seinen Kopf zwischen meine Beine schiebe.  
Eren platziert seine Hände nach wie vor kniend an meinen Oberschenkeln, um sich näher zwischen meinen Beinen zu platzieren, als sein Mund auch schon beginnt mein heißes Fleisch unter dem dünnen Stoff zu bearbeiten. 

Seine Zunge fährt die Ausbeulung entlang und saugt spielerisch an meiner bereits feuchten Spitze.  
Ich kann nicht anders, als aufzustöhnen, als er mir die Fertigkeiten seiner Zunge unter Beweis stellt. Durch meine Halbgeschlossenen Lieder sehe ich Erwin, der uns mit flammendem Blick beobachtet. 

„Fuck Eren, genug mit dem Teasing, jetzt nimm ihn endlich richtig.", knurre ich und versuche vergebens ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er mit den Zähnen, gerade an der Schmerzgrenze über meine Länge fährt.  
Eren hält einen Augenblick inne und grinst lüstern zu mir hinauf, bevor er mich einmal provokant mit seiner Zungenspitze reizt. 

Arrgh dieses Balg! Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen funkle ich den Jungen an.  
„Pass lieber auf, Balg. Das könnte nicht gut für dich enden.", knurre ich düster. Ich meine einen minimalen Hauch von Furcht durch seinen Blick huschen zu sehen, doch er hat sich schnell wieder gefangen. 

„Natürlich, Officer Levi.", gibt er mit schelmischen Unterton zurück. „Lass mich lieber nicht länger warten! Du wirst es bereuen."  
Er nickt kurz, immer noch grinsend und zieht mit seinen Zähnen nun endlich an dem Bund meiner Boxer, um mein pralles Glied aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. 

Zufrieden und innerlich grinsend sehe ich, wie sich seine Augen beim Anblick meiner Größe leicht weiten und er für einen Moment ehrfürchtig inne hält.  
„Worauf wartest du Eren?", raune ich mit spielerischer Genugtuung. „Nimm ihn endlich in deinen Mund." 

Das lässt sich Eren nicht mehr zwei Mal sagen und senkt seinen Kopf endlich hinab, um mein pochendes Fleisch in seiner warmen Mundhöhle aufzunehmen.  
Erleichtert stöhne ich auf und schließe meine Augen, als sich der Junge mit seinem süßen Mund saugend auf und ab bewegt. 

Mit seiner Zunge umspielt er dabei gekonnt meinen Schafft und ich spüre wie die Lust langsam mein Hirn vernebelt.  
„Ahhh, Eren!", stöhne ich laut auf, als der Junge seine Hand dazu nimmt, um sanft meine Eier zu massieren. Das Balg hat definitiv Talent und macht das offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal. 

Neben meinem keuchenden Stöhnen ist der Raum nur noch von saugenden und schmatzenden Geräuschen erfüllt.  
Von meinem Verlangen gesteuert schiebe ich Eren immer weiter auf mein Glied und genieße das Gefühl beinahe mit meiner gesamten Länge in seinem Mund zu stecken.  
Ich drücke stöhnend immer fester und wohlige Lust durchfährt mich, bei dem Gefühl seines engen Rachens um meinen Schwanz. 

Eren allerdings gibt mittlerweile mehr würgende und japsende Geräusche von sich, weshalb Erwin seine Hand auf meine legt, um meinen Griff in Erens Haar etwas zu locker.  
„Ruhig mein Kleiner, ruhig.", raunt er besänftigend und fährt mir mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand durch die kurzen stoppeligen Haar meines Undercuts. 

Eren japst nach Luft, als er endlich wieder mehr Freiraum hat und blickt mit geröteten Wangen zu uns auf. „Mach weiter Eren, ich will Levi an seine Grenze kommen sehen.", schnurrt Erwin neben mir. 

„Denn wie du weißt mein Lieber", damit wendet er sich wieder an mich, „ist es dir natürlich untersagt, ohne meine Erlaubnis zu kommen.", flüstert er rau und dominant.  
Ich keuche auf, als Erens Mund mich wieder in sich aufnimmt und nicke nur leicht zur Bestätigung. 

Erwins Griff an meinem Nacken zieht meinen Kopf plötzlich grob zurück und er presst seinen Mund gegen meine Wange, als er grob hervorpresst  
„Wie heißt das richtig, Sklave?" Ich keuche auf, unter der kurzen schmerzhaften Behandlung. „Ich habe verstanden, Master.", knurre ich und versuche ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Eren verwöhnend an meiner Spitze saugt. 

„So ist es recht", gurrt Erwin zufrieden und legt seine Lippen verlangend auf meine. In meiner Lust gefangen, gebe ich mich seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hin, stöhne verzweifelt auf, als er hart an der Schmerzgrenze auf meine Lippe beißt und daran saugt.  
„Genug mit dem Herumgeplänkel.", knurrt er schließlich an meinem Mund und fährt mit seiner linken Hand über Erens Rücken, hin zu seinen Pobacken, während er meinen Kopf mit seiner Rechten gegen seine Stirn gedrückt hält und mir voll diabolischer Lust in die Augen schaut. 

„Ich glaub es wird Zeit, dass auch du deinen Pflichten als mein Sklave nachkommst. Oder reicht schon ein Schwanz lutschendes neues Haustier aus, dass du nicht mal mehr klar denken kannst, hm Levi?"  
Mit seinen Zähnen zieht er provokant an meiner Unterlippe bis es schmerzt und ich ein leises Wimmern von mir gebe. 

Ich knirsche innerlich mit den Zähnen und funkle den Commander aus wütenden Augen an. Was fällt diesem Bastard eigentlich ein? Erwin grinst mich nur böse an. Mit funkelnden Augen lässt er mich los, um nach etwas neben sich zu greifen, das ich nicht sehen kann.  
„Oder-„, er hält kurz inne, während er an dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand herumfummelt, „-hast du etwa noch nicht genug Stimulation?" 

Noch während er spricht, bäumt sich mein Körper regelrecht auf und ich stöhne laut auf. Eren blickt neugierig auf, wird von Erwins linker Hand, aber gleich wieder auf meinen Schwanz gedrückt.  
Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und versuche keuchend die nun deutlich erhöhte Stimulation meiner Prostata und meinen zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

Durch meine fast geschlossenen Lieder sehe ich, wie Erwin die kleine schwarze Fernbedienung wieder neben sich ablegt und meinen Kopf grinsend wieder in den Nacken zieht, als er sich zu mir beugt.  
„Oh Levi", lacht er teuflisch auf, „Ich würde dafür töten diesen Gesichtsausdruck immer und immer wieder an dir zu sehen."  
Die Tatsache, dass ich weiß wie wahr diese Aussage ist, lässt mir einen elektrisierenden Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Mein Kiefer spannt sich an und ich gebe mir alle Mühe nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Gleichzeitig hilft Erens saugender Mund auf meinem Glied nicht wirklich, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Ahg Erwin!", stoße ich hervor und es klingt leider eher wie ein Stöhnen, als ein wütender Ausruf. 

Erwins Grinsen wird nur immer breiter und er fährt mit seinen Lippen brummig lachend über die kribbelnde Haut meiner Wange, hin zu meinem Ohr. „Gib einfach zu, dass du meine kleine Bitch bist!", gurrt er verzückt.  
„Das wirst du noch bereuen Erwin-!", will ich wütend knurren, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr und mein Ausruf geht in einem keuchenden Japsen meinerseits unter. 

„Falsch. DU wirst es bereuen, wenn ich dich gleich so hart durchnehmen werde, dass du deinen Master um Nachsicht anbetteln wirst.", unterbricht mich Erwin mit einem diabolischen und dominanten Funkeln in seinen eisblauen Augen.  
Ich keuche verloren auf und spüre, wie der Druck in meinem Lendenbereich durch die Stimulation, sowohl hinten als auch vorne, immer mehr zunimmt. 

Ich verziehe gequält mein Gesicht und versuche den Orgasmus mit aller Kraft aufzuhalten. Erwin mustert mich zufrieden mit einem wissenden Ausdruck.  
„Du wirst nicht kommen. Ich verbiete es dir. Zuerst wirst du mir zeigen, was deine talentierte Zunge so alles drauf hat, während ich unser kleines Haustier Ritt fertig mache, verstanden?" 

Die Dominanz seiner Worte duldet keine Widerrede und lässt meine Eingeweide wohlig erschauern.  
„Ja, Master", keuche ich schließlich leise und gebe meine Kontrolle an den einzigen Mann, dem ich blind vertraue, ab. 

Erwin öffnet mit schnellen Handgriffen seine Hose und streift sie sich von den Beinen.  
Unter seinen Boxershorts zuckt mir bereits eine wohlbekannte große Beule entgegen und wartet darauf Beachtung zu bekommen. 

Der letzte Stoff gleitet ebenfalls schnell von Erwins muskulösen Beinen und sein riesiger Penis springt mit einem klatschenden Geräusch an seinen Waschbrettbauch.  
Obwohl ich ihn schon oft genug gesehen habe, muss ich bei dem Anblick dieser Größe erneut schlucken, bevor Erwin meinen Kopf auch schon bestimmt in seinen Schoß drückt. 

Ich spüre, wie Eren seine Mundarbeit erneut unterbricht und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er mit großen Augen auf Erwins bestes Stück starrt.  
Ich muss innerlich grinsen, als sich meine Lippen gierig um das heiße Fleisch vor mir schließen und ich das Glied ein beachtliches Stück in meinen Rachen schieben lasse, dabei hart an gegen den Würgereflex ankämpfend.  
Tja, nur das Beste für die Besten Bitch, kommentiere ich in Gedanken Erens vor Faszination geweitete Augen. 

Unter Einsatz all meines Könnens bearbeite ich Erwin saugend und leckend mit meiner Zunge und nehme schließlich auch meine Hände zur Hilfe. Sein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen verrät mir, dass ich weiß was ich da tue.

Ich höre Eren aufstöhnen, als Erwin sich über mich beugt und den Jungen von mir weg und zu sich hin zieht.  
Mein Schwanz pocht feucht in meinem Schritt und ich versuche gequält ruhig durchzuatmen, um meinen so nahen Höhepunkt weiter abzuwenden, während ich intensiv an Erwins lustvoll zuckendem Glied sauge. 

„Na Eren, bist du ein gutes Haustier?", höre ich Erwin über mir zu dem knienden Braunhaarigen vor seinen Beinen säuseln.  
„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dein Körper alles mitmacht, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, hm?" Ich höre Eren leise wimmern, als Erwin ihn näher zu sich heranzieht. 

„I-ich mache alles, C-commander.", stammelt er etwas unsicher. Erwin lacht kehlig auf.  
„Das ist sehr gut. Dir bleibt wohl auch kaum was anderes übrig, hm Kleiner. Aber leider habe ich dir verboten zu sprechen, wenn ich es dir nicht ausdrücklich erlaube. Dafür musst du bestraft werden.", verkündet er süffisant. 

„Jetzt dreh dich um und beug deinen Oberkörper ganz auf den Boden.", befiehlt er schließlich, ohne das Keuchen des Jungen zu beachten.  
Ich kann mir Erwins diabolisches Grinsen perfekt vorstellen, als er mir mit sanftem Druck durch die Haare fährt und Eren einen Klapps auf den ihm nun entgegengestreckten Hintern gibt. 

„Ich glaube wir werden heute noch so viel Spaß zusammen haben, ihr zwei."


	5. Strafe und Belohnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4k aus purem Smut, here you go 🤗
> 
> Ich hoffe ich kann euch die weihnachtlichen Feiertage noch ein wenig versüßen :3
> 
> Ich würde mich außerdem sehr über ein Feedback von euch freuen :)
> 
> Have fun ;)

~Eren~

Kühl spüre ich die glatte Fläche des polierten Parkettbodens gegen meine heiß glühende Wange gepresst, als ich dem Befehl des Commanders nachkomme und meinen Brustkorb mit hoch gerecktem Hintern in Richtung Boden lehne. 

Mein Atem geht schwer und ich spüre Wellen der Erregung durch meinen Körper jagen.  
Die Hitze schießt in mein, vor Lust pochendes Glied und ein leises Wimmern entfährt mir, als ich plötzlich Erwins große warme Hand auf meiner Pobacke spüre. 

Es erscheint mittlerweile alles wie in einem Traum, dass ich hier in Italien nackt auf dem Boden des Polizei Büros knie und in den letzten Minuten zum willigen Sex Toy des Polizei Chiefs und seinem Kollegen geworden sein soll.  
Der Hauch eines Zweifels keimt erneut in mir auf, bei dem Gedanken an die offensichtliche Gefährlichkeit dieser Männer, während ich den kalten berechnenden Blick des Chiefs auf meinem Rücken spüre. 

Gleichzeit zieht sich die Erregung vermischt mit einem aufregenden Kribbeln durch meinen ganzen Körper, denn auch wenn ich es mir nur ungern eingestehe, aber die mir zugeteilte unterwürfige Rolle, macht mich unheimlich an.  
Es herrscht ein Moment der Stille, während ich mich so weit wie möglich vorbeuge und frage, was nun wohl auf mich zukommen wird. 

Durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster sind nur ein paar exotische Vögel zu hören, die neben den leise saugenden und schmatzenden Geräuschen von Levis Mund um den großen Schwanz des Polizeichefs, den Raum erfüllen.  
Der kleine schwarzhaarige Mann scheint zu wissen, was er da tut, denn ich höre Erwin Smith tief und zufrieden brummen.  
Mit einem schmatzenden Sauggeräusch höre ich, wie der kleinere Mann keuchend von seinem Objekt der Begierde gezogen wird. 

„Levi, das ist genug für jetzt, du bist so ein guter Cop für deinen Commander. Dafür wirst du gleich bekommen, was du dir verdient hast."  
Die Stimme des bis gerade so eiskalt dominanten Mannes hat nun einen beinahe sanften Unterton angenommen und ich muss mich erneut fragen, in welcher Verbindung die beiden Männer wohl wirklich zueinander stehen. 

Ich spüre ein etwas unwohles Ziehen im Magen, bei dem Gefühl, einen äußerst intimen Moment zu belauschen.  
„Erwin", flüstert Levi in rauem Ton zurück und es hört sich so an, als würde er bereits an seine Grenzen stoßen und endlich nach Erlösung flehen. 

„Lass uns nur zuerst, um die Bestrafung dieses ungezogenen Bengels hier kümmern, dann werde ich dich so tief nehmen, dass du alles bis auf meinen Namen vergessen wirst."  
Erwins Stimme wird beinahe ein Flüstern mit den letzten Worten und ich kann nur ahnen, dass er Levis Ohr sehr nahe gekommen sein muss. 

Es wird wieder still um uns herum und meine keuchendes Atmen rauscht mir vor Anspannung nun wieder übernatürlich laut in den Ohren, als mir Erwins letzte ausgesprochenen Worte mir gegenüber, wieder durch den Kopf hallen.  
Mein Körper spannt sich vor kribbelnder Elektrizität an, während die große warme Hand von Erwin Smith sanft auf meiner aufgehitzten Haut ruht. 

'Ich habe dir verboten zu sprechen, wenn ich es dir nicht ausdrücklich erlaube. Dafür musst du bestraft werden.' 

Ich muss ein Keuchen unterdrücken, bei der Vorstellung, was mir jetzt wohl bevorsteht.  
„Eren", schnurrt in diesem Moment auch schon die tiefe zufriedene Stimme des Commanders in meinem Rücken.  
Während er spricht, fühle ich seine Hand beinahe liebkosend über meine Haut tänzeln. 

„Das wird jetzt etwas wehtun. Ich will, dass du den Schmerz fühlst und dir bewusst machst, dass du ein unartiger Junge warst und genau deshalb fühlen musst.  
Zähl die Schläge laut mit und vergiss ja keinen, sonst muss ich wieder von vorne beginnen. Und es wäre doch schade, um deinen perfekten kleinen Hintern." 

Ich höre förmlich wie er diabolisch grinst, während er spricht und ich jedes Wort auf der Zunge zergehen lässt.  
„Und ich warne dich, ja in deiner Position hocken zu bleiben und dich nicht umzudrehen." 

Ich muss schwer schlucken und ein Gefühl von Aufregung zieht meine Brust zusammen.  
Eine solche Situation der Unterwürfigkeit ist mir völlig neu, aber ich verspüre mehr und mehr ein Gefühl von heißem Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib und ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mich der sanft streichenden Hand geradezu entgegenstrecke. 

Was ist bloß los mit mir? Muss ich mich erneut fragen. 

Mein bereits vor Lusttröpfchen feucht glänzendes Glied zuckt freudig zwischen meinen Beinen, als Erwin Smiths Hand sich schließlich von meiner Haut löst.  
Ich kann nur kurz einen leichten Windhauch wahrnehmen, bevor ich bereits einen brennenden Schmerz in meiner linken Pobacke verspüre und laut aufkeuchen muss. 

Das ziehende Brennen fährt wie ein Stromstoß in meinen Lendenbereich und ich vergesse vor lauter Luftmangel beinahe das Zählen.  
„Eins", stoße ich keuchend hervor, als ich den Commander leise brummig lachen höre. „Was für ein guter Junge du doch bist." 

Er streicht einmal sanft über die brennende Haut, bevor er bereits zum zweiten Schlag ausholt. „Zwei", keuche ich japsend, nach dem erneuten Brennen, diesmal in meiner anderen Gesäßhälfte. „Drei", ich versuche ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, denn das Gefühl der Erniedrigung scheint meine Erregung nur weiter zu steigern. 

Ich spüre nach wie vor das kühle Holz des Bodens gegen meine Wange und muss dem Drang immer stärker widerstehen, mich einfach umzudrehen und in die Gesichter meiner beiden Peiniger zu blicken, deren stechende Blicke ich auf meinem gebeugten Rücken und brennenden Po spüren kann. 

Gleichzeitig bohrt sich das Gefühl der Dominanz der beiden Polizisten über mir, wie ein quälendes Verlangen, in meinen Unterleib. Vier, fünf, sechs. Ich verliere mich langsam immer mehr in dem Schmerz der abwechselnd mit einer liebkosenden Streicheleinheit erfolgt.

Ich spüre, wie mein Körper mir immer mehr entgleitet und ich leicht zu zittern beginne und mir Tränen aus den Augen quellen.  
Der stetig anschwellende Schmerz zieht sich in mein verlangendes aber unberührtes Glied zwischen meinen Beinen und ich muss mich stark zusammenreißen mein Hände auf dem Boden zu behalten, oder meine Beine nicht zusammenzupressen, um dem angestauten Druck wenigstens etwas entgegen zu wirken. 

Ich beiße fest die Zähne zusammen, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, welches bei jedem weiteren Schlag aus meiner trockenen Kehle entrinnen will. Bei elf kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ein  
„Ahhh bitte-" entfährt mir und ich beiße mir aus Scham auf die Zunge. Die große warme Hand verweilt einen Moment länger als zuvor auf meiner brennenden Pobacke und ich spüre, wie sich der muskulöse Körper des Commanders ein gutes Stück über mich beugt und er seine Hand schließlich durch mein braunes Haar gleiten lässt. 

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir Eren", flüstert er plötzlich nahe meines Ohrs und ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dein Körper zieht mehr Vergnügen aus deiner Bestrafung, als er sollte."  
In diesem Moment streift die Hand des Commanders einmal meinen vor Verlangen zuckenden Schaft entlang und entlockt mir ein keuchendes Stöhnen. 

„Ahhh, bitte Commander." Erwin lacht kehlig auf. „Bitte was? Du willst, dass ich dich ficke?"  
Ich wimmere nur leise und kämpfe weiter gegen den Drang an, meine Position zu verlassen und mich einfach in den Schoß der beiden Männer zu begeben.  
„Dieses Privileg hast du dir sicherlich noch nicht verdient, aber wenn du weiter so ein guter Junge für uns bist, dann wirst du deine Belohnung dafür bekommen." 

Als ich den Zeigefinger des Mannes kreisend auf meiner Eichel spüre, entrinnt mir ein weiteres heftiges Stöhnen und ich nicke keuchend.  
„Jawohl Commander, ich werde brav sein und meine Strafe annehmen." 

„So ist es brav, Eren.", murmelt Erwin Smith zufrieden und streicht schließlich erneut sanft über meinen Hintern, bevor er zum nächsten Schlag ausholt.  
Ich zähle weiter mit, doch bei dem sechzehnten Schlag bricht meine Stimme das erste Mal und ich spüre, wie mein Körper unkontrolliert vor unterdrückter Lust und Schmerzen zittert. 

Mein Atmen ist nun zu einem lauten Keuchen geworden und Tränen laufen mir, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte, die Wangen hinab.  
„Siebzehn", keuche ich hervor und habe das Gefühl, die Hand bleibt dieses Mal etwas länger beruhigend auf meiner glühenden Haut liegen. 

Es ist, als würde ich einen Punkt erreichen, an dem ich jegliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper einfach aufgebe und mich der großen Hand und meinem Peiniger noch weiter als zuvor entgegenlehne, in der Hoffnung den Erwartungen des Polizei Chiefs gerecht zu werden und hinterher vielleicht Erlösung erfahren zu dürfen.  
Achtzehn, neunzehn. Ich stöhne laut auf und lasse den Schmerz endlich vollständig zu, wie er scharf durch meinen losgelösten Körper fährt. 

Nach dem zwanzigsten Schlag spüre ich wie sich nun zwei große Handflächen sanft um meine wunden Pobacken schließen und atme erleichtert auf in dem Gefühl, dass Erwin dieses Ausmaß der Strafe wohl als angemessen empfindet.  
Langsam gleiten die Finger über meine nackte Haut, meinen immer noch zum Boden hin gebeugten Rücken entlang bis zu meinem Nacken und durch meine bereits leicht verschwitzen Haare. 

„Eren, du bist so ein guter Junge und hast deine Strafe besser genommen, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte."  
Mein ganzer Körper zittert immer noch viel zu stark und ich versuche mich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, während die Hand des Chiefs mich, im Nacken packend, langsam wieder aufrichtet. 

„Schau mich an Eren. Zeig deinen neuen Mastern, wie gut du deine Strafe genommen hast."  
Bei diesen Worten explodiert etwas in meiner Magengegend und ich spüre, wie mir immer heißer wird. 

Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für ein Bild ich wohl gerade abgeben muss.  
Mein Gesicht brennt in diesem Moment beinahe so wie mein Hintern, in dem Bewusstsein meiner glühenden und noch immer tränenfeuchten Wangen, ebenso wie dem pochenden Glied, welches feucht glänzend nach Beachtung steil nach oben steht. 

Als meine Augen auf die eisblauen des blonden Mannes treffen, muss ich schwer schlucken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck scheint höchst zufrieden, mit dem von mir dargebotenen Anblick. 

Als mein Blick weiter zu dem Mann neben dem Polizeichef huscht, bleibt mir der Atem im Hals stecken.  
Düster bedrohlich und voller Begierde funkeln mich stahlgraue Augen, in dem angespannten Gesicht des kleineren Mannes mit den schwarzen Haaren an. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick huscht mein Blick die zarten, jedoch perfekt geformten Bauchmuskeln hinab zu dem immer noch entblößten harten Schwanz des Mannes, der sich mit auffällig feucht glänzender Eichel seinem Bauchnabel entgegen reckt.  
Mein Magen zieht sich verkrampft zusammen und meine Augen gleiten wieder hinauf zu dem wunderschönen Gesicht, der seinen Blick nach wie vor verlangend auf mich gerichtet hat. 

Noch bevor mir lange Zeit bleibt, um mich für meinen erbärmlichen Anblick zu schämen, ertönt auch schon Levis raue Stimme und durchbricht die Stille, während er mich keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lässt.  
„Erwin.", grollt er tief, „Bitte lass mich diesen süßen Arsch des Jungen wund ficken. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!" 

Ich sehe, wie Levis Zunge während er spricht kurz aus dem leicht offen stehenden Mund hervorgleitet, um seine Lippen zu benetzen.  
Eine Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Nacken bei dem Gefühl, die Beute von zwei Raubtieren zu sein und gerade bei den Verhandlungen darüber, wer welchen Part verspeisen darf, dabei zu sein. 

Ich wage es kaum zu atmen, als Erwins tiefes Lachen die nachfolgende Stille durchbricht. Meine Augen wandern nervös unter dem dominanten Blick der beiden Männer zu meinen Händen und ich habe das Gefühl, mittlerweile nur noch genau das und nichts anderes zu sein - die Beute dieser beiden Raubtiere, die nun mit mir spielen werden, wie es ihnen beliebt. 

Und gleichzeitig ist mir bewusst, dass ich genau das willkommen heiße, denn spätestens seit den letzten Schlägen, habe ich meine Kontrolle vollkommen an die beiden Männer vor mir abgegeben und spüre wie gut es tut, mich einfach ihren Entscheidungen über meine Lust hinzugeben. 

Erwin Smiths Blick wandert nun diabolisch zu seinem Gefährten und er streckt seine Hand nach dem anderen Mann aus, um mit seinem Daumen bestimmt, über dessen Unterlippe zu fahren. „Genau das, mein Lieber ist der Plan."  
Der Blick des Blonden ruht intensiv auf dem blassen Gesicht vor ihm. „Allerdings", und damit gleitet seine freie Hand neben ihm auf das Sofa, „kann es so nicht enden, Levi." 

Ein Grinsen huscht über seine Lippen, als Levi düster die Stirn runzelt. Es herrscht nun absolute Stille im Raum und ich warte genauso gespannt, wie Levi auf Erwins weitere Ausführungen.  
„Ich will dabei zusehen, wie du den Jungen so hart durchnimmst, dass er morgen noch nicht laufen kann. Und ich will, dass du ihm einen unvergesslichen Orgasmus bescherst, ohne dabei selbst zu kommen, Levi." 

Ich beobachte, wie die Augen des kleinen Mannes sich bei den gehörten Worten merklich weiten und sehe, wie sich bereits eine passende Antwort auf Levis Zunge bildet.  
Das kann Erwin nicht entgangen sein, denn er hebt sein linke Hand nun mit einem Gegenstand darin und fährt fort, bevor Levi mit seiner vermutlich anstehenden Schimpftirade loslegen kann 

„Um es dir etwas leichter zu machen, meinem Wunsch nachzukommen, habe ich das hier für dich. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an das letzte Mal, als dir dieses kleine Hilfsmittel hier geholfen hat meinen Befehlen nachzukommen." 

Er lacht noch einmal leise auf, als Levi ihn nur stumm böse anfunkelt. Erwin hält Levi den Gegenstand entgegen, der verdächtig nach einem Cockring aussieht, während die beiden ein stummes Blickduell miteinander zu führen scheinen.  
„Tch", gibt Levi schließlich knurrend von sich und senkt seinen Blick. 

Erwins Hand ist so schnell um Levis Kinn, dass ich es kaum mitbekomme und beugt sich zum Ohr des kleineren Mannes.  
„Als ob wir nicht beide wüssten, wie gerne du diesen knackigen Arsch durchficken willst, seit der Junge eben den Raum betreten hat." 

Der blonde Mann fährt mit den Zähnen die Stelle unter Levis Ohr entlang. „Und vergiss nicht, wie du mit deinem Master zu sprechen hast, Sklave.", knurrt er leise flüsternd und doch mit so unheimlicher Dominanz, dass die Luft zwischen den beiden elektrisch zu knistern scheint. 

„Ja, Master.", presst Levi mit knirschenden Zähnen hervor und lehnt sich dem Commander kaum merklich entgegen.  
Da es sich offenbar um ein verstellbares Teil aus dunklem Leder handelt, beobachte ich wie Erwin Levi das Spielzeug ohne größere Schwierigkeiten um den Schaft direkt unter den Hoden anlegt. Ich höre Levi bei den Berührungen leise aufkeuchen. 

„Du alter, dreckiger Bastard!", kann sich Levi nun doch nicht verkneifen. Erwin lacht nur auf und scheint die Szene bestens zu genießen.  
„Oh Levi, wir wissen beide, wie sehr du es liebst, von mir an und über deine Grenzen getrieben zu werden. Und jetzt mach was ich dir befohlen habe und fick diesem Möchtegern-Touristen das Hirn raus!" 

Erwin scheint zufrieden mit seinem Werk, denn er gibt Levi einen letzten Klaps auf den straffen Hintern, bevor er sich in einer entspannten Pose auf dem Sofa zurücklehnt, nur um seinen Blick auf die Szenerie vor sich zu heften. 

Ich sitze immer noch halb kniend, halb sitzend auf dem Boden und versuche das brennende Pochen meiner Pobacken zu ignorieren.  
Dasselbe gilt für den stechenden eisblauen Blick der nun auf mir ruht und mir bleibt auch nicht lange Zeit, um nachzudenken.

Levi hat sich erhoben und ist in fließenden Bewegungen bei mir, seine Hand packt mich grob im Haar.  
„Balg, was sitzt du da so nutzlos herum. Auf alle Viere mit dir, aber sofort." Sein Tonfall lässt keinen Widerspruch zu, während er sich kniend hinter mir platziert und ich komme dem Befehl besser gleich nach. 

„Genau so. Dreh dich so, dass der Commander dir in deinen unschuldiges Gesicht schauen kann, während ich dich so hart durchnehmen werde, wie noch keiner zuvor."  
Seine Hände umschließen bestimmt das Fleisch meines Hinterns und ziehen die Backen auseinander. 

Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, bei der Berührung mit meiner wunden Haut. Ich spüre wie Levi sein Becken gegen meines schiebt und seine feste Erektion zwischen meinen Backen heiß und feucht auf und abgleitet, während er sich über mich beugt.  
Seine Hand fährt erneut durch mein Haar und ich spüre seinen heißen Atem auf meinem kribbelnden Nacken. 

Er packt mein Kinn und drängt mit drei Fingern schließlich zwischen meine sowieso vor Lust offen stehenden Lippen.  
„Sei ein gutes Pet und mach die schön feucht für mich. Zeig mir wie gut dein Mund saugen kann." 

Seine Stimme ist nur ein tiefes Knurren an meinem Ohr und es läuft mir heiß den Rücken hinunter während ich schleunigst seinem Befehl nachkomme und meine Zunge leckend und saugend um seine Finger schließe. 

Ich spüre die straffe Haut von Levis Bauchmuskeln gegen meinen Rücken gepresst und muss, trotz der kleinen Körpergröße Levis, bei dem Gefühl der über mir schwebenden Dominanz scharf auf keuchen. 

Seine Zunge fährt heiß und feucht die Haut unterhalb meines Ohrs den Nacken entlang und ich stöhne gierig saugend um die Finger des schwarzhaarigen Mannes herum auf.  
Ich schiebe meinen Hintern wie automatisch weiter nach hinten, um Levis pochendes Glied noch intensiver zu spüren. 

„Mfhh, Eren", keucht Levi schmatzen neben meinem Ohr und schiebt sich weiter an meinem Körper reibend auf und ab.  
Mein lustverhangener Blick fällt vor mich und ein zusätzlicher Stoß der Erregung durchfährt mich, beim Anblick der stechenden Augen vor mir, die ich beinahe vergessen habe. 

Erwin mustert mich zufrieden und irgendwie verlangend, als sein Blick auch schon etwas höher wandert und über meiner Schulter wohl auf Levis trifft.  
Ich spüre, wie sich Levis Körper über mir weiter anspannt und sein Glied erwartungsvoll zwischen meinen Backen zuckt, während sein Atem sich merklich beschleunigt. 

Erwins Mund wird von einem kaum merklichen Lächeln umspielt, der Mann ist sich seiner Wirkung auf der Schwarzhaarigen wohl bestens bewusst.  
Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später entzieht Levi mir mit einem plopp seine Finger und zieht sich ein Stück zurück. 

„Das ist genug", knurrt er rau und begibt sich nun mit den von Spucke feuchten Fingern zu meinem Eingang, während er mich mit der anderen seitlich stabilisiert.  
Dafür bin ich ihm dankbar und keuche laut auf, als ich den feuchten Druck gegen meinen Muskelring verspüre. 

„Entspann dich, Balg", befiehlt Levi und ich versuche mich ihm weiter entgegen zu lehnen und meine Beckenmuskulatur zu lockern.  
Tatsächlich gleitet der erste Finger ohne große Schwierigkeiten in mich und ich spüre den wohlbekannten brennenden Schmerz, der sich allerdings schnell legt. Ich fühle, wie Levi seinen Finger knöcheltief in mich schiebt und dabei tastend meine inneren Wände entlang fährt. 

Ich keuche auf und schiebe mich mit dem Wunsch nach mehr auf dem Finger auf und ab.  
Ein weiterer schmaler Finger drängt sich neben den zweiten und heizt meine Sehnsucht nach dem Gefühl des Ausgefüllt-Seins nur weiter an.  
„Levi", keuche ich, mich vor und zurück schiebend, „bitte gib mir mehr, ich halte es nicht mehr aus." 

„Tch", zischt er hinter mir und drückt seine Finger tiefer als zuvor in mich hinein, wobei er so die sensiblen Bereiche in mir streift und mich heftig zum keuchen bringt.  
„Immer diese Ungeduld." Mit diesen Worten presst er auch schon den dritten Finger in mich hinein und ich spüre, wie die Lust mehr und mehr mein Denken vernebelt und ich mich einfach nur noch gierig seiner Hand entgegen schiebe. 

„Du ungezogenes Balg willst mehr?", knurrt Levi nun und presst seine Finger krümmend gegen meine sensiblen inneren Wände und lässt mich zuckend aufstöhnen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, wie sich Erwin mit zufriedenem Ausdruck, Ellenbogen auf den Knien aufstützend, weiter nach vorne lehnt, um das Geschehen aus nächster Nähe zu begutachten. 

Doch darauf kann ich mich langsam nicht mehr konzentrieren, denn Levi hat sich in diesem Moment vollständig aus mir zurückgezogen und ich spüre etwas anderes heißes und pochendes gegen meinen Eingang pressen. 

Dass Levis Schwanz mehr als drei seiner schmalen Finger umfasst, wird mir schnell klar, als ich das brennende Ziehen in meinem Unterleib spüre. Langsam schiebt sich Levi keuchend vor. „Ahh Eren, du bist so fucking eng." 

Seine raue Stimme lässt mir heiße Schauer über den Rücken laufen und hilft mir dabei etwas mehr zu entspannen.  
Das Gefühl der Fülle ist unbeschreiblich und ich spüre wie meine Augen sich nach oben verdrehen und mein Mund stöhnend aufklappt. 

Ich versuche den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben genauestens vom Polizei Chief beobachtet zu werden, der seine eine Hand bei dem Anblick in losen Auf- und Abbewegungen auf seinem steifen Glied bewegt. 

Ohne Gnade schiebt sich Levi bis zum Anschlag in mich hinein, so dass ich bereits das straffe Leder, am Ansatz seines Schaffts, an meiner Haut spüren kann.  
Der Raum ist gefüllt von unserem Keuchen, bei dem Gefühl sich jeweils an die Enge bzw. Größe des jeweils anderen zu gewöhnen. 

Obwohl sich Levi noch nicht mal wirklich bewegt hat, bebt mein Körper bereits leicht und ich merke, wie die gesamte Anspannung der letzten Stunden nun so langsam von mir abfällt und sich die, bereits während dem Spanking angestaute Lust nun ins Unermessliche steigert. 

Levis Finger graben sich beinahe schmerzhaft in meine Hüften als ich spüre, wie er sich langsam wieder zurückzieht, nur um sich anschließend wieder stöhnend gegen die Enge der Wände zurück in mein Inneres zu schieben.  
Der anfängliche Schmerz lässt langsam nach und ich werfe den Kopf stöhnend zurück, als Levi sich weiter über mich beugt und mit einem nun immer schneller und intensiver werdenden Rhythmus in mich stößt. 

„Fuck", keucht Levi während das Klatschen von aufeinandertreffender Haut den Raum erfüllt. Ich gerate laut keuchend immer mehr in Ekstase, die vielen Stimulationen sind zu viel auf einmal, um bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben.  
„Ahhh", stöhne ich verzweifelt auf, als eine Reihe heftiger Stöße genau auf meine Prostata trifft und ich das Gefühl habe Sterne vor meinen Augen explodieren zu sehen. 

Levi gräbt seine Finger weiter grob in meine Hüfte und fährt mit der anderen Hand nun unterhalb meinen Brustkorb entlang, um schmerzhaft an meinen Nippeln zu ziehen, ohne die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße dabei im mindesten zu drosseln.  
Mein Speichelfluss ist mittlerweile außer Kontrolle und ich versuche vor lauter keuchendem Stöhnen überhaupt noch Luft zu bekommen.

Ich spüre, wie Levis Mund sich wieder in meinem Nacken vergräbt und er mit scharfen Zähnen meine sensible Haut zusätzlich stimuliert.  
Das brennende Ziehen in meinen Lenden zeigt mir, wie mein Höhepunkt sich immer mehr aufbaut und ich habe das Gefühl bereits jetzt wahnsinnig zu werden und kein weitere Stimulation mehr ertragen zu können. 

Ich spüre Levis nackte Haut heiß gegen meine und werde eines besseren belehrt, als Levis Hand plötzlich von meinen Nippeln ablässt und sich endlich um meinen tropfendnassen und geschwollenen Penis schließt.  
Levis Keuchen an meinem Ohr wird immer kurzatmiger und ich merke, dass auch er seinem Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern sein kann. 

Durch meine tränenvernebelten Augen kann ich Erwin kaum mehr wahrnehmen und sehe deshalb erst in diesem Moment, wie sich der große blonde Mann auf dem Sofa weiter vorgebeugt hat und Levi mit seiner Hand im dunklen Haar packt, um sein Gesicht von meinem Hals zu ziehen und ihn mit der anderen am Kinn zu packen. 

„Levi", knurrt Erwin mit tiefer herrischer Stimme. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen für einen Bruchteil beinahe etwas wie Eifersucht auf Erwins Gesicht zu erkennen. Doch der Moment ist so schnell, dass ich mich frage, ob es nicht Einbildung war.  
Ich spüre, wie Levis Schwanz tief in meinem Inneren heftig pulsiert. „Wehe du kommst jetzt!" 

Erwins Hand um Levis Kinn verkrampft sich, als die Blicke der beiden aufeinandertreffen und ich Levis rot schimmernde Wangen, seinen lustverhangenen Blick und glänzend offenstehen Lippen aus dem Augenwinkel erblicke.  
Levis Stöße kommen für einen Moment ins Stocken, während er und ich versuchen nach Atem zu ringen. 

„Ahh Erwin-", höre ich Levi stöhnend neben meinem Ohr, „bitte".  
Erwins Mund schwebt über Levis Lippen und lässt den, an allen Grenzen stehenden Mann nicht aus den Augen.  
„Halte durch und bring Eren zum schreien, dann werde ich dich erlösen." Erwins Daumen fährt dabei die Konturen von Levis Wange hinab zu seinen vom BlowJob noch geschwollenen Lippen. 

„Wir wissen schließlich beide, wie sehr du das hier in Wahrheit genießt", wispert er noch rau und leckt einmal bestimmend über Levis bebende Unterlippe.  
„Ja Commander", keucht Levi verzweifelt, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt und mit festeren Stößen als zuvor mein bereits übersensibles Inneres reizt. 

„Ahh haaa", entfährt es mir laut stöhnend, als die unerwartet harten Bewegungen meine Prostata malträtieren. Die kurze Verschnaufpause ist quasi vergessen, als Levis Hand sich wieder um mein nach Beachtung lechzendes Glied schließt und mit festem Griff pumpt, während er wieder und wieder in mein enges Loch gleitet. 

Der Druck wird immer größer und die Lust steigert mich stöhnend in eine Ekstase, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe.  
„Ahh bitte-", keuche ich hervor und habe das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

"Eren", knurrt Levi scharf an meinem Ohr und ich spüre seine Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen ziehend.  
„Sei ein guter Boy und komm für mich. Lass mich dich melken, wie das artige Pet, das du bist." 

Seine versauten Worte an meinem Ohr in Kombination mit seinen spitzen Zähnen, die sich in diesem Moment gierig in meiner Halsbeuge vergraben, geben mir endgültig den Rest und ich schreie auf, als der Orgasmus, mich wie eine Lawine aus Lust überrollt. 

Meine Augen verdrehen sich nach oben, ich schnappe keuchend nach Luft und werde durch meine weiter durch Levis Stöße stimulierte Prostata, in einen Zustand absoluter Ekstase versetzt. Unter Levis pumpenden Bewegungen spüre ich, wie mein Sperma gegen meine Brust spritzt und sich dickflüssig auf Levis Hand verteilt. 

Der Schwarzhaarige über mir gibt ein gequältes Keuchen von sich, offensichtlich mit aller Kraft gegen den eigenen Orgasmus ankämpfend.  
Nach Luft japsend und am ganzen Körper zitternd, spüre ich die wohligen Nachwellen des Höhepunkts durch meinen Körper wallen und es braucht noch eine ganze Weile bis mein Hirn anfängt zu realisieren, was eigentlich gerade geschehen ist.

Als Levi sich langsam aus mir zurückzieht sinke ich aus seinem losen Griff dem Holzboden entgegen, der meiner völlig überhitzten Haut nur eine leichte Abkühlung verschafft.  
Ich spüre Erwins Hand an meiner Wange, als er sich zu mir herabbeugt und mir durch das verschwitze Haar fährt. 

Seine Lippen bewegen sich kaum merklich an meinem Ohr, als er mir in einem rauen Tonfall und so, dass nur ich es hören kann, zuflüstert. 

„Ich wusste in dem Moment, als ich dich gesehen habe, dass du der Richtige bist, um Levis Lust ins Unermessliche zu steigern.  
Miss deiner Rolle in diesem Spiel bloß nicht zu viel Bedeutung bei. Du warst ein wunderbares Spielzeug für diesen Zweck und als Dank dafür, darfst du nun zusehen, wie ein Master sein Sub in Bereiche der Ekstase treibt, die du mein Kleiner, dir nicht mal zu erträumen wagst." 

Mit diesen Worten haucht er mir ein letztes Mal gegen meine wie elektrisierte Haut und lehnt sich mit diabolisch funkelnden Augen zurück auf die Couch, den vor quälender Lust stöhnenden und nach Atem japsenden Levi zu sich auf den Schoß ziehend.


	6. Erlösung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gives Levi finally what the man is craving for so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit sind wir auch schon am Ende dieser Geschichte angekommen und ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel ;)  
Danke an alle, die bis hier hin gelesen haben, ich würde mich sehr über ein Feedback von euch freuen!  
Viel Spaß beim lesen

~Erwin~

Groß und warm legen sich meine Hände um den Kopf des immer noch nach Luft japsenden schmalen Körpers in meinem Schoß.  
Meine Finger streichen über die kurzen Härchen des Undercuts und vergraben sich bestimmt in dem verschwitzten schwarzen Haar, damit ich seinen Blick mit dem meinem einfangen kann. 

Suchend versinken die stahlgrauen Augen in meinen eigenen und mein Blick gleitet zufrieden über das vor Erregung und Verzweiflung nach Erlösung flehende Gesicht Levis.  
Mit dem Daumen wische ich sanft eine Träne von der porzellanweißen Haut und beuge mich den feucht rot schimmernden Lippen entgegen, die durch seinen keuchenden Atmen einladend offen stehen. 

Ich sehe Levi an, wie sehr er bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bereits leiden musste, sehe in seinem Blick, wie sehr er es gleichzeitig hasst und liebt, einfach weil es das ist, was er braucht.  
So, wie ich es liebe, diese Verzweiflung an der Grenze zum Delirium auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich es bin, der diesen normalerweise so unbesiegbaren Mann, zu Wachs zwischen meinen Händen werden lässt.  
Ich bin es, der diese Bedürfnisse bei ihm erfüllt, ihn an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus treibt und in völliger Ekstase versinken lässt. 

Ich kann nicht anders, als meine Gedanken für einen Moment schweifen zu lassen.  
Hätte ich es jemals für möglich gehalten, einen anderen Menschen mit so einer intimen Bindung vor mir in meinen Armen zu sehen? 

Anfangs war er wohl nicht mehr als ein sehr nützliches Werkzeug, eine Maschine die sehr vielversprechend war, mir gute Dienste leistete und mir immer mehr wie ein spannendes Spielzeug vorkam, mit dem ich mich mehr und mehr beschäftigen wollte.  
Bis ich bald feststellte, dass ich ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen wollen würde. 

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe, wurde Levi so viel mehr als nur das.  
Tiefes Vertrauen und gegenseitiger Respekt haben ihn zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist, nämlich meine rechte Hand.  
Und ich hege nicht die geringste Absicht, irgendwas daran zu ändern und ihm nicht genau das zu geben, was er will und was er braucht. 

Ihn jetzt so vor mir zu sehen berührt etwas tief in meinem Innern, das ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich will ihn für mich und ich weiß, dass er dasselbe empfindet.  
Frischer Wind ist für jede gut funktionierende Bindung wichtig. Deshalb kam Eren heute wie gerufen, ein williges kleines Spielzeug. 

Mein Blick schweift für einen kurzen Moment zu dem, nach wie vor nach Luft japsenden Jungen auf dem Holzboden, mit dem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Ja, der heutige Tag ist für alle ein Gewinn. Meine Finger gleiten nachdenklich durch Levis feines schwarzes Haar und ich benetze, nun wieder mit festem Blick auf dem Mann in meinem Schoß, meine leicht trockenen Lippen. 

‚Denn jetzt', meine Gedanken sind wieder im Hier und Jetzt und gleiten zurück zu Levi, während ich eine Hand um mein hartes und heiß zuckendes Glied lege und ein paar Mal auf und ab streiche, 'will ich ihn spüren, wie er sich heiß um meinen Schwanz schließt und stöhnend unter mir windend meinen Namen schreit'.

„Levi. Leg dich auf den Rücken, deine Arme über den Kopf und spreiz deine Beine für mich.", durchschneidet meine tiefe Stimme die aufgeladene Luft.  
Levi japst leise auf und ich sehe zu meiner Zufriedenheit, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut seinen Nacken überzieht. 

„Ja, Master", antwortet er, bemüht möglichst fest zu klingen, doch mir macht er nichts vor. Levi ist nah seiner Grenzen und es kribbelt mir bereits im Bauch bei dem Gedanken, ihn endgültig über die Klippe zu stoßen und in seiner Lust ertrinken zu sehen. 

Seine schmale Gestalt gleitet mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen von meinem Schoß auf das Polster der Couch neben mir und Levi positioniert sich wie von mir befohlen.  
Ich selbst positioniere mich kniend vor dem zierlichen Mann, mit mittlerweile ziemlich zerzausten Haaren, der mich leicht erschöpft und mit rosa angelaufenen Wangen anfunkelt. 

Meine Hände gleiten von seinen gespreizten Knien, über die weiche Haut seiner leicht muskulösen Oberschenkel, bis zu seinen Hüften.  
„Das ist es Levi, so will ich dich sehen. Willig unter mir liegend, gierig auf meinen Schwanz in deinem engen Loch wartend."  
Ich greife unauffällig hinter mich, bevor ich mich weiter über ihn beuge, dabei wie zufällig seinen rot feucht glänzenden Schaft streifend. 

Er keucht auf und zieht scharf die Luft ein und ich muss mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als mein Gesicht nun beinahe über seinem schwebt und ich mein Gemächt triezend gegen seinen bereits überreizten Schwanz reibe.  
„Das ist es doch was du willst Levi, nicht wahr?", hauche ich mit heißem Atem gegen sein Ohr. „Sag mir was es ist, das du willst. Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören." 

Ich spüre seinen unregelmäßigen Atem gegen meine Wange und ich muss selbst ein zufriedenes Seufzen unterdrücken, so sehr macht mich diese Situation gerade heiß. Ich reibe meinen pochenden Schwanz noch ein paar Mal lasziv gegen Levis und muss mir selbst einen Ruck geben mich nicht hier und jetzt meinen Empfindungen hinzugeben.  
„Sag es mir jetzt, Levi.", wiederhole ich mich und lasse den unter mir stöhnenden Levi nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. 

„Erwin", keucht er heiser und krallt seine Hände in das weiche Polster über seinem Kopf, rollt seine Hüften nun ebenfalls in einer reibenden Bewegung gegen meine und schließt nach Erlösung suchend die Augen.  
Mein Blick intensiviert sich, denn Levi weiß genau, dass so eine Eigeninitiative gegen unsere vereinbarten Regeln zwischen Master und Sub verstoßen, auch wenn mir natürlich klar ist, dass er mittlerweile einfach seine Selbstbeherrschung verliert. 

Es kribbelt in meinem Unterleib, bei dieser Steilvorlage für meine sadistischen Gelüste und ich lecke mir die Lippen feucht. „Erwin, bitte. Ich- Ahhhhh".  
Ich lasse ihm kaum Zeit einen weiteren Gedanken zu fassen, als meine linke Hand bereits unauffällig den Regler der versteckten Fernbedienung in meiner Hand auf Maximum schiebt und ich zufrieden die Reaktion auf Levis Gesicht beobachte. 

Laut stöhnend bäumt sich sein Körper, soweit es der Raum unter mir zulässt, auf, und ich spüre noch mehr Hitze in mir aufsteigen, bei dem Anblick seines zum Stöhnen verzogenen Mund und den nach oben gerollten Augen.  
„Arhhhh, du verdammter, Bastard.", bringt er zischend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ich lache leise auf. 

Meine Hand vergräbt sich mit festem Griff in seinem Haar und ich schiebe seinen Kopf meinem entgegen, um sein Stöhnen mit einem gierigen Kuss zu ersticken.  
Seine Lippen gleiten willig auseinander und Levis Zunge empfängt meine geradezu gierig, als wäre er am Verdursten. Ich spüre seine Lippen, sich weich und stürmisch auf meinen bewegend und wie sein tiefes Stöhnen in meinem Mund nachvibriert. 

Unser Kuss hat nichts Zaghaftes und ich merke wie wir uns mehr und mehr in gierigem Saugen, Lecken und scharfen Zähnen auf bereits geschwollener Haut verlieren.  
Mein Griff in seinem schwarzen Haar wird fester und ich vernehme ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen in meinem Mund, unmöglich zu sagen, ob vor Schmerz, oder vor Lust. 

Ich schließe meine Hand um unsere beiden Glieder und stoße mich selbst, eng an Levis Schaft reibend, in meine Hand, dabei mit dem Finger über unsere harten und feuchten Eicheln streichelnd.  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfährt mir selbst, als sich Levi etwas weiter unter mir aufbäumt und keuchend japst. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, ‚Ich will ihn jetzt sofort und keine Minute später endlich tief und hart ficken.' 

„Levi", knurre ich rau an sein Ohr. „Du kennst deine Safe-Wörter, ich werde mich ab jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten können, außer du intervenierst, verstanden?"  
Ich spüre einen Schauer über seinen Körper laufen und nehme sein Nicken an meiner Wange war. Als meine Zähne schmerzhaft an seinem Ohrläppchen ziehen keucht er scharf auf und ich schiebe mein Gesicht wieder vor seins, mein Daumen dabei mit festem Druck auf seiner Eichel. 

„Wie heißt das?", funkle ich ihn ohne Gnade an. Aus seinen von Lust verhangenen Augen kann ich ablesen, dass er nun endgültig sämtliche Kontrolle abgegeben hat und sein mangelnder Gehorsam nichts mehr mit unserem Mächtemessen zu tun hat.  
Vielmehr habe ich ihn endlich da, wo ich ihn haben will, gierig auf alles wartend, was ihm mein Schwanz zu bieten hat. 

„Ja, Master.", keucht er, seine grauen Augen von meinem Blick gefangen. Belohnend streiche ich ihm in einem zärtlichen Moment mit meiner rechten Hand über die Wange und lasse seinen Blick keinen Augenblick los.  
„Genauso will ich dich sehen, Levi. Ich werde dich nun von dem Vibrio-Ei befreien, dich mit drei Fingern vorbereiten und dann tief und hart ficken. Dabei werde ich dir deinen Atem nehmen, tief in deinem Arsch abspritzen und dich endlich kommen lassen." 

Während ich mit rauem aber ruhigen Tonfall spreche, gleiten meine Finger weiter zärtlich Levis Wange hinab zu seinen Lippen und weiter zu seinem Hals, als würde ich ihm gerade den Essensplan für heute erzählen.  
Mein Daumen kommt auf seinem Kehlkopf zum liegen, als er einmal schlucken muss und ich einen leichten Druck ausübe. 

Ein Kribbeln durchzieht meine Brust, als sich sein Mund wie automatisch einen Spalt weiter öffnet und sich seine Atmung beschleunigt. Ich meine einen Moment lang etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen und er beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
„Danke, Master.", bringt er schließlich gepresst und leicht nach Luft schnappend hervor, woraufhin ich meinen Druck sogleich in ein kurzes zärtliches Streicheln abwandle, bevor ich mich zurück auf meine Knie gleiten lasse.

Ich schiebe Levis Oberschenkel weiter auseinander, mit bestem Blick auf seinen rot feucht schimmernden Schwanz, der sich steif dem Bauchnabel entgegen streckt.  
Die Finger meiner rechten Hand gleiten zwischen seine Pobacken und finden schnell, das immer noch enge, aber bereits erwartungsvoll zuckende Loch. 

Mit der anderen Hand greife ich fischend hinter mich, um die vorhin mitgebrachte Tube Gleitgel ins Spiel zu bringen. Levi entfährt ein leises Keuchen, als das kühle Gel auf seine heiße Haut trifft, doch sein Körper entspannt sich wieder, sobald ich beginne, den rosa glänzenden Muskelring zu massieren.  
Da meine Geduld bereits sehr ausgereizt ist, begnüge ich mich mit ein paar massierenden Bewegungen, bevor ich den ersten Finger in das heiße Innere schiebe. Levis leises Seufzen motiviert mich tiefer in ihn einzudringen und ich taste mich voran, mit den Fingerspitzen bereits das Vibrio-Ei erfühlend. 

Bei meinem zweiten Finger schiebt Levi seinen Po bettelnd meiner Hand entgegen und blickt mich dabei verlangend aus halb geschlossen Augenlidern an. Ich lecke mir gierig die Lippen bei diesem Anblick, ‚Verdammt, ich will ihn einfach nur ficken.'  
Ich schiebe meine Finger bestimmt um das nach wie vor vibrierende Ei und drücke es dabei weiter an die Prostata heran, wodurch ich mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen und Aufbäumen Levis belohnt werde. 

Ich sehe den rosafarbenen Schaft von Levis Glied zucken und einen kleinen Tropfen Feuchtigkeit aus dem Schlitz quellen.  
„Fuck, Erwin", presst er angestrengt hervor. Sein Gesicht ist verkrampft, vor Anstrengung meinem Befehl nachzukommen und nicht zu kommen und ich muss zufrieden grinsen. Mich übermannt der unbändige Drang, die Tropfen von Levis Eichel zu lecken, aber es ist schließlich auch in meinem Interesse, dass der Spaß noch ein wenig anhält. 

Sanft streiche ich mit meiner freien Hand über den angespannten Bauch Levis und hauche,  
„So ist es gut Baby, genauso will ich dich sehen." Er funkelt mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, schiebt seine Hüfte jedoch gleichzeitig ein Stück näher, so dass ich das Ei endlich richtig greifen kann.

Ich ziehe es aus dem engen Loch heraus und beobachte, wie die Anspannung merklich von Levis Gesicht abfällt.  
Ich lasse es hinter mir in die bereitgestellte Tüte gleiten und greife anschließend nach einem kleinen Knetball, den ich Levi nun in die bereits geöffnet habe Handfläche drücke. Unsere Blicke treffen sich verstehend, er kennt seinen safeword-Ersatz, den Ball im Ernstfall zu Boden fallen zu lassen, wenn wir Atemkontrolle in unsere Szene einbauen.  
Ich streiche ein paar Mal sanft über die empfindlichen Stellen zwischen Levis Beinen, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.  
Allerdings kann ich nun wirklich nicht mehr länger warten und schnell finden meine Finger wieder Levis Eingang und gleiten diesmal mit deutlich weniger Widerstand in das heiße Innere. 

Ich füge einen dritten Finger und etwas mehr Gleitgel hinzu und dehne die Öffnung noch ein wenig mehr, bevor ich mich schließlich zurückziehe, um meine Eichel anschließend erwartungsvoll gegen den Muskelring zu pressen. 

Ich ziehe Levis Körper ein wenig näher an mich heran, um mich besser positionieren zu können und lasse meine Hände zu seinen Hüften gleiten, während ich mich langsam in sein enges Inneres schiebe. 

„Ahh Erwin. Bitte-", keucht Levi mit großen Pupillen und verschränkt seine Füße hinter meinem Rücken. Ich sehe, wie er seinen Kopf nach hinten wirft und sich auf die Lippen beißt, bei dem Versuch nicht laut aufzustöhnen.  
Mir selbst entfährt ein Keuchen bei dem Gefühl von heißer Enge, die meinen Schwanz mit jedem weiteren Zentimeter umgibt. „Scheiße Levi, du bist so eng.", entfährt es mir und meine Finger vergraben sich tief in das Fleisch an Levis Hüften. 

Der heftig atmende Mann unter mir hebt leicht seine Hüfte unter mir und ich spüre, wie sich seine Muskeln ein wenig entspannen und ich schließlich die restlichen Zentimeter in sein heißes Inneres vordringen kann.  
Ich beuge mich weiter über Levi, lege seine Beine dabei auf meinen Schultern ab und kann so besseren Druck mit meinem Gewicht auf ihn ausüben, was ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockt.

Meine Hände legen sich um die rosa schimmernden Wangen und ich blicke dem nach Luft schnappenden Levi tief in die Augen, während ich mich, meine Hüfte zurückbewegend, langsam wieder aus ihm herausziehe.  
Nur, um mich gleich darauf mit einem festen Stoß wieder in ihn zu schieben. 

Die Reibung und die Enge lassen mich aufkeuchen, während ich meine Bewegungen langsam ein paar weitere Male wiederhole, dabei jede Regung auf Levis Gesicht genießend.  
Mit jedem harten Stoß entfährt Levi ein leises Wimmern und seine Lippen stehen einen verführerischen Spalt breit offen. 

„Das ist es Levi, genauso will ich dich sehen." Ich lasse meinen Daumen in seine feuchte Mundhöhle gleiten und sehe zufrieden, wie sich seine Zunge und Lippen gierig darum schließen. Levis glasiger Blick bleibt weiterhin versunken in meinem, während ich nun mit jeder Bewegung schneller und fester zustoße. 

Haut klatscht auf Haut und Levis stetig lauter werdendes Stöhnen und Wimmern erfüllt den Raum, ebenso wie mein zunehmendes Keuchen.  
Ich sehe, wie Levi heftig nach Atem ringt und schließlich keuchend und knurrend hervorpresst: „Ahhh Fuck! Ist das etwa schon a-ahhh, alles was du drauf hast, Erwin?" 

Ich bin einen Moment tatsächlich verblüfft über Levis nach wie vor vorhandene Willenskraft und verlangsame meinen Rhythmus für einen Moment.  
Aber nur für einen Moment, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen legt. Unsere Beziehung wäre wohl nicht dasselbe, wenn Levi nicht so wäre, wie er nun mal ist. 

Zufrieden nehme ich die Aufforderung seiner Worte an, mich heute in keinsterweise zurückzuhalten.  
„Ohh ja Babe, und wie du mehr haben kannst!" Ich schiebe seine Beine noch ein wenig höher, um noch ein Stück tiefer in ihn eindringen zu können und stoße meinen heiß pochenden Schwanz fester und schneller in sein gieriges Loch. 

Ich werde mit einem tiefen Stöhnen von Levi belohnt und spüre selber das immer heißer werdende Kribbeln in meinem Lendenbereich.  
Die gesamte letzte Stunde hat mich bereits so geil gemacht, dass sich merke, wie sich mein Orgasmus heute schneller als sonst aufzubauen beginnt. 

Ich ziehe meinen Daumen zurück aus Levis Mund und meine Finger gleiten nun ein Stück hinab über die helle Haut, um sich um Levis zierlichen Hals zu legen.  
Mit professionellem Griff und langsam zunehmendem Druck schneide ich Levis Luftzufuhr ab und beobachte mit heißen Wellen von Erregung in meinem Körper, wie Levis Mund, nach Luft schnappen, immer weiter aufklappt und ich den Speichel feucht auf seiner Zunge glänzen sehe. „Ahhh-Erwin!", entfährt es ihm leicht röchelnd und beinahe wimmernd. 

Das Gefühl der völligen Kontrolle über seinen letztendlich doch so zerbrechlichen Körper lassen meine Lust ins Unermessliche steigen und ich befinde mich nahe meines sich aufbauenden Orgasmus.  
Tränen und Speichel laufen Levi nun aus Augen und Mund, während ich mit seinem Atem spiele und den schwarzhaarigen Mann mittlerweile in ein vor Erregung und Ekstase wimmernden Haufen Elend verwandelt habe. 

Ich sehe seinem Blick an, dass ihn nur noch dank der Unterstützung des Cockrings und seiner unglaublichen Willenskraft und Loyalität mir gegenüber das Aufhalten des Orgasmus gelingt, und er mich stumm endlich nach Erlösung fleht.  
Ich lege meine Lippen heiß keuchend auf seine, bevor ich flüstere, „Du bist so wunderschön, Levi.", und ihm mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss schließlich auch diese Atemmöglichkeit nehme. 

Levi entfährt ein keuchendes Wimmern, als ich mein Tempo nochmals erhöre, dabei kurz das Gefühl habend, seinen zierlichen Körper brechen zu können.  
Doch ich weiß, wie weit ich Levi treiben kann. Ich spüre, wie sich sein Körper endgültig völlig entspannt hat, sein Becken sich gierig meinen Stößen entgegenschiebt, während ich ihn erbarmungslos in das Polster der Couch unter uns ficke. 

Seine Augen sind von Tränen verschleiert und mittlerweile beinahe nach oben verdreht, Speichel läuft ihm seitlich aus dem Mund, während er bedingungslos gegen meine Lippen wimmert.  
Ich genieße das Gefühl, meinen sonst so beherrschten und starken Levi, so zerstört und vollkommen untergeben unter mir zu sehen und zu spüren.  
Wie ich vermutlich mit jedem Stoß seine empfindliche Prostata stimuliere und er nichts anderes im Kopf hat, als mich, der Einzige, der ihn von dieser unendlich süßen Folter befreien kann. 

Ich löse eine Hand von seinem Hals, während ich mit der anderen weiter in wiederholenden Abständen kontrolliert die Luft abdrücke und schließe meine Finger endlich erlösend um Levis feucht und heiß pochenden Schwanz, um ihn zusätzlich zu stimulieren.  
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung löse ich den Cockring und gleite schließlich mit den Fingern um das pochende Fleisch auf und ab, während ich weiter keuchend in Levis enges heißes Loch stoße. 

„Fuck, Levi", keuche ich mit rauer Stimme, nachdem ich mich ein Stück von seinen Lippen entferne, „Du hast dir deine Erlösung verdient, komm für mich Baby. Gib dich deinen Gefühlen hin, ich will dich schreien hören."  
Ich meine etwas aus Levis Mund zu vernehmen, vielleicht versucht er mir etwas sagen, aber es kommen nur brabbelnde Geräusche vermischt mit einem Wimmern aus seiner Kehle. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand krallen scharf in meinen Rücken, während die andere fest den Knetball gegen meine Haut presst. 

Levis Rücken wölbt vom Sofapolster und seine Hüfte streckt sich meinem Schwanz gierig entgegen, als er auch schon ein lautes tiefes Stöhnen von sich gibt, lauter als alle bisherigen. „Fuhh-hh-hh-ck Erwiii-iin" entfährt es ihm dann aber tatsächlich beinahe laut schreiend, als Levis ganzer Körper von einem heftigen Orgasmus erschüttert wird. 

Der zierliche Körper des Mannes zittert ekstatisch unter mir, während das heiße Sperma sich in meiner immer noch pumpenden Hand aus seinem zuckenden Schwanz ergießt.  
Der Anblick von Levis beinahe ohnmächtigem Zustand gibt mir den Rest.  
Sein Muskelring zieht sich eng um meinen eigenen Schwanz und ich spüre es fehlt nicht mehr viel. Hart stoße ich noch einige Male zu, den überstimulierten Levi mit offen stöhnendem Mund, den Kopf zurückgerissen und am ganzen Körper bebend. 

Dieser Anblick und die zuckende Enge um meinen Schwanz reißen mich über die Klippe. Ich stoße ein letztes Mal zu, Levis Namen auf meinen Lippen, als der Orgasmus heftig ebenfalls über mich rollt.  
Ich spüre, wie ich mich heiß und feucht in Levis Loch ergieße und stöhne zufrieden, bei dem überwältigenden Gefühl. 

Ich schließe die Augen für einen Moment, um den Augenblick zu genießen, bevor ich mich schließlich langsam aus ihm zurückziehe. 

Ich löse meine Hände von Levis Hals und streiche sanft über seine Wangen, während mein Kopf erschöpft keuchend an seine Halsbeuge sinkt und ich den nach Luft japsenden Mann mit sanften Küssen bedecke.  
Meine Finger streichen durch sein Haar und zärtlich über seinen Nacken, während sich der noch immer heftig zitternde Körper unter mir nur langsam beruhigt. 

„Oh Levi", flüstere ich mit samtiger Stimme in sein Ohr, „Du warst so gut heute. Ich bin so froh, dich Mein nennen zu dürfen. Mein für immer."  
Ich spüre seine Hand auf meinem Nacken, wie er sich in meinem Haar festkrallt, und seinen Kopf mit keuchendem Atem an meiner Halsbeuge vergräbt. 

Ich fühle seine Lippen, wie sie sich gegen mein Ohr drücken, ebenso wie die Vibration seines zufriedenen Brummens.  
Für diesen Moment bedarf es keiner Worte zwischen uns, die heiße Atmosphäre von vor wenigen Sekunden, hat sich in etwas anderes mindestens ebenso Intimes verwandelt. 

Ich gebe mich dieser Umarmung hin, einem seltenen Moment zwischen uns mit Zärtlichkeiten wie diesen, was den Augenblick nur noch wertvoller macht. Levis rasendes Herz in seiner Brust gegen meinen Bauch zu fühlen, löst ein ungeahntes Gefühl von Wärme in mir aus.  
‚Was hat dieser Mann bloß mit mir gemacht? Erwin Smith, du wirst langsam alt und gefühlsduselig', spottet eine innere Stimme in mir. 

Doch die ändert auch nichts daran, dass ich meine Hand fester in Levis Haar vergrabe, sein Ohrläppchen zärtlich mit meinen Zähnen beiße und die Haut hinter dem Ohr mit kleinen Küssen bedecke, bevor ich mich irgendwann doch langsam aus der Umarmung zurückziehe.

Langsam kehrt die Umgebung um uns herum wieder in mein Bewusstsein und mir wird klar, dass ich beinahe vergessen habe, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Beinahe.  
In dem Moment, als Levi den Jungen hatte kommen lassen, war er mir ziemlich egal geworden und alles worauf mein Fokus lag, war nur noch Levi und ihn endlich selbst unter mir zu spüren. 

Neben mir richtet sich besagte Person langsam und immer noch leicht zitternd von der Couch auf und gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich.  
„Fuck!", ist schließlich das erste was Levi von sich gibt. Der Schwarzhaarige streckt seine Arme, als würde er sie dehnen und streicht schließlich mit seinen zierlichen Händen über seine schmalen Hüften. 

„Erwin, du verdammter Bastard, ich werde mindestens drei Tage nicht richtig laufen können." Dabei funkelt er mich an, sein Mundwerk wieder voll im Gange.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit diesem Balg und seinem cuten Arsch, der ist ja immer noch hier." 

Ich muss ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, Levi ist wieder voll in seinem Modus, als wären diese letzten so intimen Minuten zwischen uns nicht passiert. Doch ich weiß es besser und genau das macht unsere Beziehung so besonders.  
Es ist nichts, das mit Worten erfasst werden kann, wir wissen beide dass es da ist, und haben deshalb nie versucht es laut auszusprechen, oder zu definieren. 

Levi erhebt sich nackt, wie er ist von der Couch und macht ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf offensichtlich sehr wackeligen Beinen.  
„Ich brauche eine fucking Dusche! Vorher-" Doch was auch immer er vorher noch will, erfahre ich nicht mehr, denn er bleibt stehen und blickt zum ersten Mal richtig zu dem Jungen auf dem Boden.

Und auch ich habe Eren bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, zu reizvoll ist der Anblick von Levis verschwitzten und von Sperma verklebten Körper.  
Ich löse meinen Blick nur schwer und lasse ihn schließlich zu der anderen Person ihm Raum gleiten, wobei ich mit interessierter Miene an dem Anblick hängen bleibe, der sich mir bietet.

„Hat dieses dreckige Balg doch tatsächlich noch immer nicht genug gehabt und sich auf unsere Show noch einen gewixt.", entfährt es Levi mit spöttischen Unterton.  
Und tatsächlich ist das die einzige Erklärung für die von Sperma bedeckten Hände des Jungen, die in seinem Schritt ruhen und kläglich versuchen seinen Intimbereich zu verdecken.  
Das rot angelaufene Gesicht des Jungen huscht mit beschämtem Ausdruck zwischen uns hin und her und ich kann ein weiteres Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. 

„Tut mir leid Officers, aber das war mit Abstand das heißeste, was ich je gesehen habe. Da kann man ja nur wieder geil werden."  
Mein Lachen wird bei den ehrlichen Worten Erens noch breiter und ich erhebe mich schließlich auch von dem Sofa, ziehe ein kleines Handtuch aus einem Regal und reinige mich von dem Gröbsten, bevor ich nach der schwarzen Jeans mit Gürtel greife, die ich vorhin achtlos auf dem Boden habe fallen lassen. 

Ich ziehe mir rasch meine Boxer an, bevor ich in die Hose steige, dabei Eren und Levi im Blick. Letzterer steht immer noch splitternackt im Raum, auf den ebenfalls noch nackten Jungen am Boden blickend.  
Dieser scheint sich immer noch nicht wirklich auf die Beine zu trauen und hat offensichtlich etwas sehr dringenden, das er loswerden muss. 

Da war ja noch was, ich blicke gelangweilt auf den Jungen hinab, während ich meinen Gürtel zuschiebe.  
„Also ehm. Ich wollte fragen, bekomme ich jetzt meinen Pass wieder zurück und lassen Sie mich dann wieder nach Hause?", kommt auch schon die eingeschüchterte Frage und ich muss beinahe ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. 

Statt zu antworten, greife ich nach dem Uniformhemd und streife es mir gemächlich über die Arme. Levi tut das, was ich erfolgreich unterdrückt habe und gibt ein wohl vertrautes „Tch" von sich.  
„Ein fucking ungeduldiges Balg bist du. Siehst du nicht, dass sich der Chief gerade anzieht?" 

Dabei gleitet sein intensiv funkelnder Blick zu mir und über meine Bauchmuskeln, die ich gerade mit dem Hemd zuknöpfe.  
Ich genieße Levis Blick und erwidere ihn nicht minder intensiv, während ich mir die Zeit nehme, um alles zurechtzurücken, bis das Hemd wieder perfekt anliegt.  
Anzüglich wandern meine Augen Levis wunderschönen Körper hinab, der sich seiner Nacktheit wohl erst wieder in diesem Moment wirklich bewusst wird und ich einen Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen ausmachen kann.  
Eren wiederum wird auf Levis harsche Worte hin wieder ganz klein und traut sich kaum uns anzublicken. 

Ich sehe, wie das Gesicht des Jungen mit jedem Moment betrübter und verzweifelter wird und ich muss mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Was haben wir uns da bloß für ein Naseweis eingefangen. „Eren", lasse ich mir seinen Namen nun in dominanten Ton auf der Zunge zergehen, „glaubst du etwa der Polizei Chief hält sich nicht an sein Wort?".

Während ich spreche, schlendere ich gemütlich zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch, um mich dahinter niederzulassen.  
Bei meinem leicht zynischen Unterton blickt mich der Junge nach wie vor stark verunsichert an. Zurecht. 

„Ich habe gesagt, dass wir deine Unterlagen wieder beschaffen können. Aber wann du die wieder bekommst, geschweige denn dich gehen zu lassen, davon war niemals die Rede."  
Mein Grinsen wird mit jedem Wort breiter und ich sehe die Verzweiflung mit jedem Wort auf dem süßen Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor mir wachsen. 

„Aber, aber-" Eren sucht stammelnd nach Worten und ich lasse ihn zappeln.  
„Eren.", spreche ich ihn erneut mit fester Stimme an und er zuckt bei dem Geräusch seines namens leicht zusammen.  
„Was sitzt du da eigentlich noch so nackt rum? Los, zieh dich endlich wieder an." Immer noch komplett verunsichert und mit unterwürfigem Blick erhebt sich Eren schließlich und beginnt sich nach seiner Kleidung umzusehen. 

„Tch, Balg", kommt es genervt von Levi, während er ein weiteres kleines Handtuch aus dem Regal zieht und dem Jungen zuwirft, der es überrascht auffängt. „Mach dich wenigstens sauber, bevor du ihr irgendwas mit deinen dreckigen Wixfingern anfasst. 

„Ehh, danke", entfährt es dem Jungen stammelnd.  
Mein Blick huscht zu Levi, der von mir zu Eren und schließlich auf seinen eigenen verklebten Körper gleitet.  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als er schließlich an sich selbst hinab sieht und angewidert die Miene verzieht. „Erwin, du und deine Psychospielchen, mach was du willst, aber ich geh mir jetzt ne fucking Dusche gönnen." 

Damit wendet er sich ab und marschiert nach wie vor splitternackt auf die Tür des Büros zu. Bevor er diese erreicht, höre ich ihn noch zufrieden brummen, „Bei dieser Gelegenheit lässt sich auch gleich noch was anderes klären".  
Ich beobachte fasziniert sein Vorhaben. 

Natürlich haben wir Duschräume in der Polizeistation, allerdings liegen diese ein paar Gänge weiter und vor allem liegen sie hinter Petras Büro.  
Eren, der gerade dabei ist hektisch seine eigenen Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu suchen, hält inne und blickt Levi ungläubig hinterher.  
Als Levi ohne noch einmal innezuhalten die schwere Tür des Büros aufreißt und den Gang entlang stolziert, muss ich leise auflachen. 

Alles was zu hören ist, ist ein Stuhlrücken und Petras überraschte und unsichere Stimme, „Officer Levi, was-" Noch bevor die Sekretärin zuende sprechen kann, ertönt auch schon Levis eiskalte Stimme. 

„Was glotzt du so dumm? Ja ich bin nackt und ja, da tropft Sperma aus meinem Arschloch. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil ich mich gerne vom Chief in den Arsch ficken lasse. Jetzt schau nicht wie so ein verängstigtes Huhn, als hättest du dir nicht schon seit Wochen deine eigenen Gedanken dazu gemacht und uns neugierig hinterher geschnüffelt. Mach dich lieber nützlich und organisier Polsterreiniger, die Couch im Büro muss dringend geschrubbt werden. Und merk dir eins Petra, wenn du es wagst mich noch einmal zu stören, wenn ich gerade gefickt werden will, dann wird es dir leid tun!" 

Eren steht mit offener Kinnlade da und glaubt wohl seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, so wie er ausschaut. Mein Grinsen ist nur noch breiter geworden und ihr spüre ein Gefühl der Wärme in meiner Brust. Das ist mein Levi.

Mein Blick fokussiert sich wieder auf den Raum und die lästige Angelegenheit, um die ich mich hier noch zu kümmern habe.  
„Und jetzt zu dir, Eren." Ich lasse mir jedes Wort langsam auf der Zunge zergehen, während ich zu meinem Handy greife und dabei genüsslich das verängstigte Gesicht vor mir beobachte. Es wäre wirklich ein Spaß ihn noch ein Weilchen hier zu behalten, seufze ich innerlich. 

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir mit dir so machen."

3 Tage später

Eren

„Eeeeren. Oh mein Gott endlich!" Ich höre das Rufen und sehe nur eine schwarze Haarmähne die mir entgegenfliegt, als ich auch schon stürmisch in die Arme meiner Schwester geschlossen werde.  
„Endlich, du hast ja keine Ahnung was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe! Meldest du dich einfach Tage lang nicht mehr! Da musste ich einfach herkommen und nach dir suchen." 

Ich versuche mich wieder aus der etwas festen Umarmung zu befreien und genieße gleichzeitig das vertraute Wärmegefühl, das gerade auch einfach wohltut. Ich bin ehrlich erleichtert. 

„Mikasa, du hättest doch nicht extra nach Rom fliegen müssen. Ich hätte in paar Tagen doch eh meinen Rückflug gehabt." Endlich lässt sie von mir ab und ich erblicke zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft ihr besorgtes Gesicht. 

„Ich hatte doch nur mein Handy verloren und als ich gestern endlich wieder in Rom angekommen bin und euch eine Nachricht geschickt habe, schreibt mir Mama, dass du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast, dass du direkt in den nächsten Flieger gestiegen bist."  
Sie schaut mich streng an und wuschelt mir dann einmal durch die Haare. 

„Man Eren, dich kann man wirklich nicht alleine verreisen lassen, das hab ich doch von Anfang an gesagt. Aber jetzt lass uns erst mal ein entspanntes Café suchen und dann will ich alles von dir hören."  
Ich seufze leise, na das kann ja was werden. 

Eine knappe Stunde später hat Mikasa in demselben Hotel wie ich eingecheckt und wir haben uns in einem kleinen Café auf einer schattigen Piazza niedergelassen.  
Wieder etwas entspannter schlürfe ich an meiner Eisschokolade und versuche mir plausible Ausreden zu der intensiven Befragung meiner Schwester einfallen zu lassen. 

Um uns herum schlendern Menschen durch die schmalen Gassen und genießen die späte Nachmittagssonne.  
Mir erscheint alles eher surreal und mein Blick gleitet gedankenverloren über einen Flachbildfernseher an der Hauswand des Cafés, wo gerade ein Fußballspiel kurz vor der Halbzeit gezeigt wird zurück zu meiner Schwester. Die mich, wie ich jetzt feststellen muss, mit fragendem Blick durchbohrt. 

Oh Mann, sie wird mir das wohl niemals abkaufen.  
„Mikasa, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es in den südlichen Provinzen einfach keinen Empfang gab, das sind echt nur so Käffer. Und als ich am Strand lag, muss mir irgendein Penner das Handy aus dem Rucksack gestohlen haben, das ist alles." 

Um mich von ihrem misstrauischen Blick loszureißen, lasse ich mich gerne von dem Fernseher ablenken, wo wohl gerade Halbzweit ist und der Moderator die Nachrichten ankündigt.  
„Du willst mir sagen, dass du 3 Tage niemanden getroffen hast, der dir mal kurz ein Handy mit Internet leihen konnte?" Ich seufze genervt auf. 

„Wie du siehst nicht." Ich bin es langsam leid. Ich muss meine Gedanken selber mal sortieren und überhaupt realisieren, was da vor 3 Tagen alles irgendwo im Nirgendwo passiert ist.  
Es erscheint mir alles wie ein surrealer Traum. Vielleicht ist es auch genau das, das frage ich mich tatsächlich bereits. 

Haben die beiden mich wirklich doch letztendlich gehen lassen und mir über ihre Kontakte meinen Rucksack wieder besorgt?  
Habe ich wirklich diesen besten Sex meines Lebens mit zwei italienischen Polizisten erlebt? 

Das alles ist doch so absurd, das würde mir sowieso niemand je glauben und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich diese Erinnerung je mit jemandem teilen möchte.  
Vielleicht hast du auch einfach die Sommerhitze nicht gut vertragen, Eren und deine Fantasie geht langsam mit dir durch.

Ich werde von der plötzlich deutlich lauteren Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers aus den Gedanken gerissen, irgendein Idiot muss den Fernseher wohl lauter gestellt haben.  
Wen interessieren denn bitte schon die Nachrichten. 

Plötzlich spüre ich Mikasas Hand auf meiner und zucke unwillkürlich bei dem Körperkontakt zurück, als sie sich zu mir vorbeugt.  
Bilder des blonden Mannes mit den blau funkelnden Augen entstehen vor meinem inneren Auge, der sich über den Schreibtisch zu mir vorbeugt, um mir etwas Lüsternes zuzuflüstern. Ein Schauder überläuft mich und ich bemerke Mikasas besorgten Blick. 

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall wirklich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", sagt sie in einem nun schon viel friedvolleren Tonfall. Ich nicke nur und blicke nach rechts zu dem Fernseher, um die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. 

Ein Keuchen entfährt mir, als ich einen Moment glaube meinem Blick nicht trauen zu können.

Von dem großen Fernseherbild lächelt mir genau der Mann verschmitzt entgegen, den ich gerade von meinem inneren Auge verdrängen wollte.  
Neben ihm eine deutlich kleinere und schmächtigere Gestalt mit dunklem Haar und grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. 

Ich versuche ein Japsen zu unterdrücken und starre ungläubig auf das Bild vor mir.  
Einen Moment ist alles wie Watte auf meinem Bewusstsein, bevor ich die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers wieder klar und deutlich vernehmen kann, während ich wie gebannt auf die Bilder blicke. 

„Nach monatelanger erfolgloser Suche startet Interpol nun noch einen Versuch mit einem Ausruf an die Bevölkerung. Die beiden abgebildeten Männer, Erwin Smith und Levi Ackerman werden wegen dringendem Tatverdacht zu schwerem Raubüberfall, schwerer Körperverletzung und Mord gesucht.  
Die beiden Männer sind hochintelligent und vor allem Mr. Smith gilt als hoch charismatisch, wohingegen Mr. Ackerman bereits durch sein unkontrolliertes Aggressionspotential aufgefallen ist, was die beiden noch gefährlicher macht. 

Jegliche Hinweise sind bitte an der nächsten Polizeistation abzugeben. Interpol rät dringend davon ab eine eigene Kontaktaufnahme zu versuchen, die beiden sind höchstwahrscheinlich bewaffnet.  
Da den beiden außerdem Verbindungen zur Mafia nachgesagt werden, besteht die Vermutung, dass sie sich im südlichen Europa aufhalten könnten. Damit wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend und gebe weiter an die Kollegen im Sportstudio, viel Spaß mit der zweiten Halbzeit." 

Wie betäubt blicke ich auf die Mattscheibe, auf der nun wieder das Sportintro läuft, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Ich spüre wie mein Herz rast und ich ein Kribbeln in meiner Brust verspüre. Es war wohl doch kein Traum. 

„Echt schrecklich, was es für abartige Menschen gibt.", reißt mich Mikasas Stimme aus meiner Starre. Siehst du Eren, die könnten hier irgendwo unterwegs sein und du treibst dich alleine durch die Gegend. Was dir da nicht alles hätte passieren können." 

Ungläubig blicke ich meine Schwester an und muss beinahe ein Lachen unterdrücken, bei der Absurdität meiner Situation. 

„Ja Mikasa, was da nicht alles hätte passieren können", erwidere ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
